Guardians
by RyuNeko
Summary: this is a xover with Naruto,Beyblade,W.I.T.C.H, pokémon, digimon and DNAngel. Tyson Kinomiya, Naruto Uzumaki,Ash Ketchum, Tai last name? and Daisuke Niwa learn that they are the new guardians of Kandrakar and they got elemental powers. I dont own a thing
1. Chapter 1

_Guardians_

Authoress: coolbeyblader

Summary: this is a x-over with Naruto,Beyblade,W.I.T.C.H, pokémon, digimon and DNAngel. Tyson Kinomiya, Naruto Uzumaki,Ash Ketchum, Tai ( last name?) and Daisuke Niwa learn that they are the new guardians of Kandrakar and they got elemental powers – how will this end? In chaos? Let´s find out! This fic will take place on various dimensions and alter worlds.

Pairings: Tyka, AshGary TaiMatt SasuNaru DaisukeRiku

Warnings: spelling ( feel free to point them out to me) Yaoi, Shonen –Ai, het.

Explainings:

( A/N )

electronic stuff+

- speaking

thinking

thelepathy

**Demon talking to Human**

human to bit-beast/

Dark to Daisuke Daisuke to Dark Chapter one – Beyblade. 

It was an ordinary day in baycity, Kai was training his team extremly hard, even though it still was early. But Bladebreakers need to train for the upcoming charity matches against a new team that has beginning to create a name in the beyblade world, yet not a threat to them, but enough for Kai to feel like they need to sharpen their skills.Kai looked at his team with a displeased look on his face, this was pathetic.

But don´t think Kai felt this because they were weak, because that´s simply not true, no –Kai just thought it was best for the team, as team captain, he needed to be sure they all was in topshape.

One of the members, a 16-year old boy with midnightblue hair and stormy blue eyes, runs up to his captain.

"Kai. Instead of looking like we are nothing but annoying, why don´t you show us how to do it better?"

"I know, Tyson, but Ray and Max doesn´t even try."

"They are still too focused on eachother, I agree with that, but they will come around soon. I can take a match against Max and you can go against Ray, if they don´t train together, there´s a chance they will take it more seriously."

"I think you are right, and I knew I loved you for a good reason, Koi.( love)"

"I love you too, but god knows why."

"I know why, it´s because we are a perfect match together, and I know you know that as well."

"Yeah, let´s get these beyblades spinning, we have to train now."

Kai look much more content and pull Tyson in a breath-taking kiss.

" Kai,we are in public, we should be training now..."

"As I didn´t know that. Are you ashamed of us?"

"No! Of course not, but I just feel a bit shy when it comes to kissing in pulic,Thats all."

"I´m just kidding,Ty, I know that. But you need to face that fear sometime."

"I guess so."

"I know so. Let´s go now."

Both boys walk down to the beystadium. A blond boy with freckles and blue eyes stand there kissing with a raven haired boy with brown eyes, they look so happy.

"Max, Ray! It´s training now!" a shorter teen with brown hair and a pair of big glasses on his head, no eyes visible at all, yells at his teammates.

"Chief is right,guys, you´ll have to wait until training is over." Tyson says with a smile. "Come on, Maxie, lets see if you have improved at all since last time."

"Draciel and I can beat you and Dragoon easily." The blond answer his best friend.

"Don´t talk so much, Maxie, let´s begin instead!"

The two blades whirl around each other before the two starts a furious dance with alot crashes into eachoter.

"Dragooon!" Tyson yells.

"Draacciieell!" Comes a equally high yell from Max.

The blades starts to glow, and from the two blades two pirits erupt. From Tysons a blue dragon rises and from Max blade a purple turtle, both spirits attack eachother.

"Draciel use your waterwall of defense!"

"Dragoon! Use Universal Claw of Destruction!"

Dragoon use its claws to slash through the waterwalls that defend Draciel and send the other out of the beydisc.

"I thought you said you could beat me...?"

"Well, I was wrong, I guess I thougt it would be easier then it were."

"You did the same mistake as most does when they battle Tyson, Max, you underestimated him." Ray smiles and give his boyfriend a loving kiss.

"How did your match end Ray?"

"I lost too... Kai and Ty isn´t ranked as the strongest bladers ever for nothing. Thats why we need to get stronger, so we don´t end up relying only on them to win. By the way, Kai, who of us will go up on this charity matches?"

"You, Max and me. If we send out Tyson, they´ll believe we feel threatned, and the media will also think that if we send out our strongest player – we must feel like these upcomers are a threat to our title as champions. That is why I need you two to train, and Tyson need the exercise so he don´t slack off either, but I thought it was obvious."

"WHAT?! WE?!"

"Yeah, Tyson laugh, cool huh?"

"Yeah! Finally we get to see Kai play more often! And it was a good idéa Kai: now they can´t collect data on Tyson."

"Tyson and I worked it out yesterday, unlike you two, we don´t act like there is no other people beside eachother."

The laughing and happy team of champion beybladers don´t notice a old man sneaking around, afterall, who would? Said man don´t look much different , if one fail to see his dreadlocks,he look like any other old man. The man watch one of them, or more precisely, Tyson.

"soon, it´s not long now, it begins."

And with that he leave without a trace.

That night.

Tyson has a dream, a dream he feel connected to, it´s about a necklace.

A necklace that has weird symbols on it and four glowing symbols, he four symbols are coming from the necklace, and it all seem important. Then Tyson wakes up.

"Kai?"

"Yeah? What´s wrong?"

"I had a really weird dream..."

"Tell me about it then, if you want, and then I´ll see what I can do about it then."

"Ok. This will take a while..." ( we don´t need to hear it.)

"Sounds really weird, indeed, but not all dreams are as important as they might seem."

"But I´ve had it many times..."

"Go to sleep, Ty, we will talk further tomorrow."

_Chapter two – Naruto_

It´s 06.00 and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke wait for their late sensei(teacher) to show up.

" Kakashi-sensei is always late!"Sakura complains her pink hair swaying in the breeze and her green eyes looking angry, "why even bother being here on time when he don´t show up?!"

"Sakura- san (yes, Naruto gave up on her and think of her like a sister.) Kakashi – sensei is always late, and we always get here in time, but there´s no reason that we should be late too." Naruto´s spiky golden hair looked like it competed with the sun and his clear blue eyes radiating with energy, his three whiskermarks on each cheek make him look like a fox.

"Dobe´s(dead-last) right,and it´s good for us to learn getting up early, we never know if we get a mission that we need to get up very early." Black hair swaying if only so little and onyx eyes looking bored, he is Uchiha Sasuke, afterall.

"We don´t get so many missions, and if we does, we always get low-leveled ones, Sasuke-kun" (no, she isn´t swooning over him, she and Ino got Rock Lee and Nara Shikamaru to date now).

"Yeah" Naruto replies "but a low-leveled mission is also a mission." ( I Let him more matured now – he grew up a lot- since he´s 16 years old now ). "Besides, if one save as much as possible everytime, it pays my rent."

"I guess so, Naruto, but we are chuunins ( team leader ninjas)now and Kakashi still treats us like genins (low ranked ninjas)."

Then finally the wellknown poof of smoke tells them that their sensei´s finally arrived.

"yo!"

"You´re late, again,sensei."

"I know, I was busy with harassing your ex-sensei."

"I hope you don´t mean Iruka-sensei," Naruto glares daggers, "because I don´t like to hear that you made him upset again. He´s like a father to me."

"Umm"Kakashi pales "yes,I meant him."

"Kakashi-sensei" groans Sakura, "you´re in for trouble now."

"Nah, only if I hear Iruka-sensei got upset, not yet."

"Skip the chatting for later. Any missions?"

"Yes, one B- ranked mission, we shall go to the hidden Sand village and leave a couple of scrolls to the Kazekage. And, Sasuke, don´t forget what I told you."

"Ok, let´s go then." _ I can finally make Naruto notice me, or I´ll make sure to claim him as mine_

The rest of the day was very boring, they wandered for the whole day.

They decided to stop in a clearing in the otherwise thick forest.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke can catch us some food and sakura gather wood for the fire."

"Hai (yes)." All three chuunins answers before running off to do their assignments.

( We´ll follow Naruto and Sasuke .)

**Kit, I can teach you to hunt, if you want.**

**No,thanks,Kyuubi. You already thaught me that, but can you tell me where there is prey?**

**Sure, Kit,there are deers only a half mile from here.**

**Thanks, Kyuu.**

**No problem, if you die- I die too.**

"Hey,Sasuke, I think we should head this way."

"Sure."_that way is as good as any,I start to think I have to take the first steps,but Naruto are good at finding prey._

So they race to the next clearing and, like Kyuubi told Naruto, there was a lot of deers.

Naruto sign to Sasuke to attack the biggest one in the herd. And they did, fast as lightning, and used their kunais to kill it. Sasuke also killed a younger male deer.

"good work, Sasuke, I didn´t think of killing another – but you are right, only one isn´t enough."

"One of us has to think, you know."

Naruto doesn´t reply to the comment.

"look! A river! We can catch some fish too and dry it and eventual leftovers for supplies. And if you peel of the skin of the young deer, we can also take some water with us to the camp.

"Sure, I start preparing the skin, and you go and catch fish."

"Okey,Sasuke, I´ll start immedeatly."

Naruto start undress to boxers before jumping in and catch some fish, he find three salmons and a huge fish he don´t even know the name of , and he is sucessful and get up.

"I´m done!" Naruto give Sasuke his trademark foxgrin and show him what he caught.

"Good, I´m also done, let´s head back now. Can you take the deers and the fish? I need both my hands to carry this."

"Yeah, sure, it´s not too heavy for me."

"Good."

Sasuke put he skin down before he pick it up again and they hurry up and run back to their camp, so the dinner can get ready. This time it´s Narutos turn to make dinner, so he start to rinse the deers and the fish and use the skin as a kettle to cook some of the meat, with some wild vegtables, some fish and some spices to make a prefect soup. The rest of the meat and fish are put in a hole with very hot rocks in, Sasuke helped him make the rocks hot with a fire jutsu, so it stay fresh for a longer time.

"I didn´t know you knew so much about how to use as much as possible of the animal, and why did you take it´s antlers?"

"I took the antlers so I can give it to Tsunade-baa-chan when we get back, it can be used as ingredients in many medications. And I don´t think it´s very respectful to the animal we killed to get food if we only use it´s meat – it had to loose it´s life so we could eat, right?"

"You are right, but one question, you don´t even respect the hokage – but you got no problem with showing respect to an animal?"2

"Well, Sakura, I do respect the hokage – in my own little way."

"Ok, but you sure got weird ways of showing it."

"What? The hokage is human too. Besides, I like Tsunade, she´s like a aunt to me."

"I have noticed that Naruto always tries to compensate for his lack of family with making people he care most about a part of a own "family"."

"I know , Kakashi, Iruka has gotten the part as his mother and you as a father – since you two started date ( Kakashi and Iruka). And that "super"pervert Jiraiya has become as a grandfather, our hokage has become his aunt and Sakura like a older sister. Mine part is still undecided."

"Yes, he don´t really know where to place you yet, but he still count you as a big part of his little "family". So don´t think he forgot you, Sasuke, because he didn´t."

"And I´ll make sure he don´t put me on the wrong place... As soon as possible."

"I know you love him, Sasuke, but never forget that timing is important."

"I won´t."

Kakashi return to reading the newest volume of his perverted book,Suddenly he call for them to come and eat.So they gather around the fireplace and start eating, no one can complain about the food, it´s delicious and healthy.

The four ninjas don´t notice the same old man we all saw last chapter, sneaking around their camp, nor does they notice that the old man kept his eyes on Naruto alone and whisper: fire. And that was what invaded Narutos dreams that night, fire,but it felt safe and like home to him, not threatning or dangerous at all.

_Chapter three – Digimon._

"Matt ?" Yelled a darkbrownhaired teen to his boyfriend.

In the apartment another yell was heard

"Yeah? What is it Tai?"A brownblond teen is seen with a towel around his waist.

"Have you seen Agumon?"

"He´s out searching for Gabumon, those two always fool around."

"Well, our Digimons are like us, and I bet they also date, even if they denies it."

"Yeah, but they still are looking the same, I envy them their disabilty to age."

"But why? We´ll age together and that´s not too bad."

"Nah, you are right, it´ll be ok since I always will have you on my side."

"Ditto, but Agumon and I should be heading to work soon, Matt."

"Gabumon will probably make sure they come back soon, Gabumon promised to me unpack our stuff."

Matt said and looked on the big boxes that took over their newly bought apartments most space, the only stuff unpacked was the most important.

"Good, and when will you be back after tonights gig?" ( Matt is a rockstar)

"Midnight, so don´t wait up for me, this is a loong show our tour start soon and we try to do the last show in town for a while to be a memorable one."

"I´ll miss you."

"And I´ll miss you too, it´s only for a month, but you´ll still have Agumon..."

"Yeah."

"We´re back!" Two new voices was heard.

A orange/yellow being with green eyes, and looks like a dinosaur, step in. And soon after comes a blue wolf like being in, it got dark blue stripes.

"oh, you digivolved into Garurumon."

"Yes" said the blue wolf "we met some guys that wanted to fight us."

"Yes" said the orange/yellow dinosaur excited "and we kicked their asses!"

"Good,Agumon, but we have to hurry to work now."

"I know! I love work!"

So they both started to run towards the UN-building (United Nations) and began their hectical day of solving the sometimes unstable relations between humans and digimons, but let´s not dwell further on their buisy working day.

time skip

"Today was killing, why can´t they even agree that they disagrees with eachother?!"

"Nah, but they seem to give us the thoughest ones, today was only slightly worse then usual. I miss Gabumon already, it´s no fun without him, and they won´t even really be gone before tomorrow evening!"

"I know, but we are on vacation starting tomorrow, yet I agree. I´ll miss them too, Agumon, but they got most of the stuff out and they cleaned the whole apartment! It look so clean! Not like it did when we left it this morning. Well,Agumon,what shall we make for dinner?"

"Sushi? Or dango? Or barbeque!"

"We can have a little of all three."

"Yay! I can do the barbeque!"

"Sure, but don´t ruin the balcony, be a litte careful. Mom fainted when you almost toasted our cat – remember?"

"Yeah, and she almost died of shock when you told her about you and Matt, those times were fun. Maybe that´s why your mom prefer our visits to be short ones."

"Probably, but start dinner instead, and that reinds me – we are invited to mom´s on Monday."

"Maybe because Matt and Gabumon are out of town, she think we´ll be lonly and she might miss us."

"You´ll never know when it comes to my mother, but I hope she stopped with that health food by now..."

"Not likely, she has been into it since you was little, she won´t give up on it before she dies."

"Or we dies of food posioning... you are right, we´ll grab a burger before we go visit her on Monday, as usual."

"Yeah, no one without a iron stomach can eat that food and live to tell the tale, if one can survive that – one can survive anything."

"Hahahahahahahaha! Almost anything at least."

"Wahahahahahahahaha! Yeah!"

Agumon make the barbeque and Tai the rest of the dinner.

It takes a while before it get done, but both of them think it look tasty, and it smells good.

"That was one fine dinner, Agumon sighs after finishing, the best we made so far."

"Yeah? I think so too. We can finish the livingroom now, Matt and Gabumon have got the couch finished and they made it look red again. I start by putting the lamp together again and you can start doing the dish. After that I´ll put the table for the livingroom together."

"Ok! Then I´ll put up the shelves and the bookshelves!"

"And I start to hang the paintings and photos up,and that makes the livingroom finished."

"Yes,and what room is next?"

"Your and Gabumons room, I noticed that it´s almost done already, I think."

"Great. Can we do the other rooms tomorrow? After we finished my and Gabumons room?"

"Sure. We´re not in a hurry, we have a lot of time to finish this up, as far as I know."

"Great, let´s start, I want to start at once!"

"I´m on my way already."

Tai put the dish in the zink and exit the little kitchen and enter the hallway,it´s a five-room and kitchen apartment; one is Tai and Matts bedroom, one is Agumon and Gabumons bedroom ,one is the livingroom, a bathroom and a hobbyroom. The walls in the hallway is in a earthy green colour, the doors are in diffrent colours, because it felt right .

The first door at the left from the entrence is whinered, that´s the hobby room, and all doorknobs are in steele.the one next to the hobbyroom is créme coloured and that´s the door to the livingroom. And the door next to that is babyblue coloured and that´s the bathroom. On the first door to the right from the entrance are darkgreen, that´s Agumon and Gabumons room. The second is royal blue, thats Tai and Matts room. The last one is white with gold decorations, and that´s the kitchendoor ( if you failed to get that you must be stupid). Anyways, the hallway was simply made. A shoe rack, some hooks to hang their jackets and such on, a noteboard and a couple of pictures on the walls.

Tai walk down the hall and into the livingroom, only a TV on a TV-desk, a video/DVD player a stereo and the sofa is on place. With a sigh, Tai pick up the different parts of the lamp-to-be, and begin to put the pieces together. soon he´s able to place it in the ceiling.

The next thing is the table, luckily, it only take twenty minutes.

_wow, it´s almost done now, but something is missing – beside the shelves, bookshelves photos and paintings... This place need some plants. I´ll go buy some later, tomorrow perhaps, after Matt and Gabumon has left for the tour_.

"Tai!"

"Yes?!"

"Where are the tools?"

"I don´t know! Look in the hobbyroom!"

"Ok!"

Tai return to the task of hanging up pictures and paintings, after the decission that he would save the photos to the bedrooms, which don´t take long.

The old man stand on the roof of the building next to Tai and companys apartment saying; earth. (by now, you know what dreams Tai will have that night,right?) before disappearing.

_Chapter four – Pokémon._

It was evening in Pallet town, Ash Ketchum is laying on the grass by the river and daydreaming, stuff just don´t seem to happen this day.

_Pikachu, Brock and Misty took the bus to Cerulean city. Misty wanted to go shopping, and I know what happened last time, I don´t want to go there. I just don´t feel like doing anything today, my pokémon are healthy and strong, just laying here and listen to the water feel enough._

But things don´t always be as one thought, as Ash will find out, but things can get pretty interesting anyways.

For once,Ash decided to wear a pair of black jeans instead of the lightblue he usually wears and a darkblue T-shirt, he thought he needed a change in style – one must change style sometimes, right?

And, of course, his childhood rival, neighbour and now friend Gary Oak dropped by –as he started doing a lot lately. It has stopped suprising him when his brownhaired friend shows up when he least expect it, he almost wait for it nowdays, since it has become so often.

"Hey, what´s up, Ash, not training today ?"

"Nah, I just don´t feel up to do anythig today, just laying here and listning to the sounds of this river. What´s up with you then? Not training to become a pokémon professor?"

"No, I´m having a day off since my grandfather decided that he needed to gain more information on your new plusle. Most of the pokémon you catches is unusual on their own ways."

"It have been like that since I started, most trainers don´t start with a Pikachu.And I seem to stumble across some pokémon with unusual look or behaviour, but they all are my friends and compainions. And we train and get stronger together, it´s a good way of living."

"Yeah, but Ash, have you ever thought that life is more the pokémon?"

"Well, there are humans and their bonds so, yes."

"That´s right. But what about going to the fields? I know there is a stream there too, but smaller, and it´s not as much people passing..."

"Sure, I´d like too, it sound nice. But I don´t have any pokémon with me, and you never know if you run into wild pokémons, and if we does – we´re in trouble..."

"It´s ok, Ash, there aren´t any big pokémon there this time of year."

"Oh, I usually avoid the fields, since I once went there and got attacked by a Raticate - was three years old, so it was damn much bigger then me."

"But you´re not three years old anymore, and those Raticates are much smaller then you now."

"You´re right, Gary, but I don´t like the thought of going there."

"Come on, I know you want to see it again?"

"Ok, let´s go then, you win."

So they start walkning, side-by-side, and enjoying eachothers company.

_Ash don´t get it, yet, but I will have to make him get it. I have not been going trough all this times that Grandpa have been through the importane of studying hard if one want to be a sucessful pokémon professor, to fail. It took a lot of explaining to my grandfather about why I can´t focus until I can finish what I have been starting first. He just smiled at me and responded that I have to do it, then, that I needed to confess how much I love him. I never knew the old man knew at all, I´m not that obvious!... Am I? I never imagined this confession-ones-love-thing to be all this difficult, I mean, it happens all the time in real life as well as in movies and books. But few of them make one undrestand how difficult it really is. I never knew why I always had to tease him and compete against him, always needed to be the best when it came to him, but a couple of months ago I started to understand that I felt attracted to him. I belive it has to do with his predictable nature, yet he has a way to keep on suprising me, and he is adorable... but I still can´t find the words I want to say when I´m around him._

Ash think of how strange it is that Gary always seem to know where to find him, all the time, like he had some kind of radar that was set on his position.

None of them utter a word on their way, not when they cross the bridge, follow the river a while or when they finally arrives. Gary is the one to break the silence.

"Isn´t it beautiful? The cherrytrees blossom and the fagile petals fall and make it look like pink rain, it´s natures own magic, don´t you think so?

"Yeah, I didn´t notice them back then, they really are a miracle of nature. It look so beautiful and harmonical. I love cherryblossoms, they are my favourite flower, silly – ne?"

"No, I think it´s normal, everyone has a favourite flower."

"Which is yours?"

"The cactusflower. The cactus is rough and live in difficult cirkumstances, and it´s blooming is rare to witness, yet this flower is very beautyful and delicate."

"It must be a rare favourite flower, but I belive it´s as good as any flower, all flowers got their differences and so – but they got their own special way."

"And I thought you disliked this place..."

"I used to, but after today, I can´t say I dislike it and mean it anymore."

"That´s good isn´t it ?"

"Yes, it is, I suppose.

"Have you found anyone you feel is special to you yet?"

"No, not yet, I just haven´t really given it a proper thought until you mentioned it right now."

_How dense can one get? I hoped he had noticed... but I guess he hasn´t... Naïve little Ash, but just wait, one of these day´s I will be able to tell you how I feel. But not today, I don´t want to say it here, I´d prefer to tell you under a starfilled sky or during sunset. Now feel like a perfect time to just sit here and share a good moment together and enjoy eachothers company_

"And you? Found anyone?"

"Yes, I´m not sure if that person feels the same, but I will soon."

" I think that person must be someone really special, if you feel so deeply about him or her –that you don´t dare tell him/her".

"Yes, that person is very special, indeed."

"That´s good to hear. Do you know what time it is, by the way? I promised my mother that I would help her with shopping, her Mimey( a mr.mime) always manage to buy the wrong type of whatever it´s supposed to buy. Like if she want heinz ketchup, it manage to buy Felix ketchup instead, so she has started to send me when I´m home – or go herself."

"Well, her Mr.mime hasn´t learned to read, I´m not suprised."

"I think you are right, Gary." Ash laughed.

"And the it´s four thirty right now. I shoud be heading back."

"Ok, I´ll go buying groceries, see you later Gary!"

"Sure."

Ash start heading to the local shop, happily humming on a tune he has had in his head for a couple of days, not a problem in the world.

He get what he was sent to buy, pay for it , and start walking back home.

A old man stands beside the road and greet him.

"Hello, are you new to town?"

"Yes, could you tell me how to get to the river?"

"Sure, I love that place, just follow this road and you´ll soon see it. Are you a fishingfan or perhaps a artist?"

"No, neither of those , I just want to see it. I´ve heard it to be a clear and unusually blue."

"It´s true! And it´s because on the fact that the habitants of Pallet always does our best to keep it clean,sir. Oh, here is my stop, the river is right there. Bye!"

"Bye. And thanks for the company." Ash hear the old man say something about water before he goes back in the house. ( we all know which man and what it means.)

_Chapter five - DNAngel._

Daisuke Niwa was sitting by his desk and reading his homeworks, his red hair gleaming in the faint light, and a worried frown on his face.

Why does the teacher always have to give us all these homeworks?

_because you are supposed to learn it?_

Shut up, Dark, I don´t want to hear your nonsense.Why does I have to be the next one in line to be you?

because someone have to keep the tradition. The masterthief Dark can´t just die out! I will get my hand of all the Hikarifamily´s art objects, and I won´t give up!

Is it possible for you to be less of a jerk?

Nope. I don´t want to.

Of all alter egos, I had to inherit one that can´t think of anything else then girls, women, himself or stealing art objects

well, you have been trained to become me ever since you was able to walk, even if no one told you why until your fourteenth birthday.

That was three years ago. Now I´m still dating Riku, we are happy, and she know about you. Yet I don´t get rid of you, even if she accepted you, why?

Don´t ask me, I thought I would disappear too, I was looking forward to get out of your body. You haven´t even had sex with her even once, I wanted to see that, you are still a virgin!

S-s-shut up, Dark, it´s none of your business!

Yes, it is! Someone have to make sure you get the courage to reach next step in your relationsip!

we´ll get there when we both are ready!

well,Riku look like she wanted to rape you last time, if you don´t watch up – she´ll probably will do it next time. Why couldn´t she be the male?! She´d make sure you two had made it past that stage of your relation a long time ago! You´d probably been married by now!

stop complaining! We´ll get there in time!

I think it goes too slow!

excuse me, but I´m not as confident as you!

I know, even a baby got more selfasteem then you!

don´t rub it in, Dark, I don´t need to hear it!

No,I guess not, but god know you need a selfconfidenceboost.

I do my best! I can´t argue with you now, I have to finish my homework, then we still have to go to the museum and get the art called" a felines happiness" tonight. Thank god for With.

With is a bunny-like creature , it has big red eyes and white fur. With has the ability to change it´s shape to either Daisuke – so he get a foolproof aliby- or Darks wings.

Daisuke is seventeen years old, got red hair and eyes, and he is extremly shy and unconfident, also,he is rather short and a bit feminine. It´s a weird gene that makes him turn into the masterthief Dark, it happen when the boys of his family get fourteen years old.

Dark is he complete opposite of Daisuke, Dark is tall, handsome and fearless, a real charmeur and always attracts ladies, he got purple hair and eyes ( It looks like it on all the mangacovers I got, don´t flame me if I´m wrong, I haven´t been able to read it much since we started the renorvation of my room. Almost all my stuff is packed away for the moment... so I´m starting to forget some things...)

And Daisuke think he is a bit of a bully that want to ruin his life, but he would get depressed if Dark actually disappeared – not that he´d let Dark know that in a million years. And Dark like Daisuke and don´t want to get rid of his shy host, one could think they were brother – but they share the same body.

Dark would never admit that he care for Daisuke either – it´s not something he admit, since he belive himself to be too cool for such sappy things.

Riku, Daisukes girlfriend, has short lightbrown hair and brown eyes. She is a sporty and active girl and she is slightly more dominant and better on things most think is more suitable for a boy, this is also what Dark meant when he told Daisuke that she should´ve been the male in their relationship – And she´s a great contrast to Daisukes more feminime attitude. She has a twin sister, Risa, that Daisuke was in love with at first – but after a big rejection from her, that he noticed who he really loved. They had their trouble at first,even more since Risa is in love with Dark and sometimes "mistook" Daisuke for Dark ( easy since Daisuke and Dark share the same body!) and that neither of the twins knew about the secret that the ones they love share the ame body. But Risa found love with another boy, that was older then her, and got over Dark – not that she know the truth now either. Only Riku, the young policeman Satoshi Hiwatari ( that hunt Dark and are friend and classmate with Daisuke) and Daisukes family know about the real connection between Dark and Daisuke.

But that was then. Riku and Daisuke still got a loving relationship and have started to discuss marrige, with a lot of pressure from both their parents – especially Daisukes-, and they both want to do it. But Daisuke, as always, feel unsure if they´re not rushing things. Risa usually quiet down his shy statement that they shouldn´t rush things with a kiss and tell him that they´re not and that it´s about time to do it anyways.

That´s when Daisuke finally shuts up about it and find himself (and Dark) agreeing to what she says but ,of course, this doesn´t stop him from requestion it later again. ( which earn him another lecture from Dark)

Most of the time things goes smoothly between them and they enjoy their time together (mostly when Dark is asleep in Daisukes mind, or when the masterthief doesn´t embarrass Daisuke or when his family tries to meddle with their dates, things goes well) but when things doesn´t went as well they can end up with them both blushing and apologising. But there are more often the not a sucess, so both of them feel it´s worth the failures.

Dark? 

yeah? What is it? I was planning to sleep.

_ I was thinking, isn´t it about time that you and my family stops interrupting mine and Riku´s dates?_

_Yeah, it is, besides – it´s no fun anymore. So I won´t do it for a while, if you promise to stop whining when we go stealig stuff, ok?_

_sounds fair enough, sure, but you have to promise not to do anything with women we come across. It´s not properiate, when I´m marrying Riku soon._

_deal._

_deal._

Daisuke goes downstairs,With jumps up to him and gives him a happy smile, his father, mother and grandfather sit around the table and wait for him.

"There you are ,Dai-chan , I wondered where you was. It´s dinner now."

"I know, mom, I just finished my homeworks. I guess I forgot about time, have you been waiting long?"

"Nah, but you usually are very punctual, let´s begin."

All of them begin eating and discussin things in general, afterwards, they all help with the dishes.

"And Daisuke?" His mother calls.

"Yeah?"

"You haven´t forgot about todays mission?"

"No, me and Dark will steal the painting " a Angels hope" from the national museum, at eight – right?"

"Yes, correct, that is todays mission. Are you ready?"

"Of course, grandpa, I always am. You and mom didn´t train me my whole life for nothing, I´m ready for anything they´ve got. And Dark won´t be caught this time either, as he always is nagging about that he´s never been caught, because if he does we´ll be in huge trouble..."

"That´s my son, his mother says proudly, and I see you finally are getting some confidence..."

"I guess so. I´ll go gather my things now."

The old man mutter: "I don´t know how one of our guards happen to be a part time thief, but he is, and he will be as free as the Air soon. I hope the elements have made the right decision, it´s not often we use guards that comes from different, but rather close, dimensions..."

_Chapter six – Kandrakar._

Endarno sighs and disappear into thin air, he know he must hurry back to Kandrakar, he is late to his meeting with the oracle and Yan Lin. They do, after all, rule Kandrakar. The place inbetween, it´s situated in the middle of the universe, and it´s Kanrakar that make sure all different dimensions and worlds work poperly. They use their guardians to hold the peace, the guardians are either males or females that are chosen by either earth, water, fire,air or kadrakars heart – the crystal necklace that hold the secrets of the element and with it´s chosen holder - it become pure energy. The guardians don´t have to come from the same dimension or be the same gender, it doesn´t matter. All that does is the fact that they´ve been chosen to remain the peace in all worlds and dimensions.

The oracle look about twenty years old, yet he has no hair, but he is really wise.

Yan Lin look very old and wise, she originally came from china in one of the earthdimenions but moved to Sheffield in england, and she truely are wise.

She once was a guardian of Kandrakar, and her granddaughter was too, but she i retired from that duty since years. She also sat in the Kandrakar court, and she is worth respect.

Endarno is the one that was sent to check upon the new guardians.

"Well?" Yan Lin requires, what can you say about our new guardians?

"They are all humans, lives in close dimensions, all of them comes from Japan – and their cities also lies rather closly. They are different in some ways, but yet similar, I belive we will have a close group. They have different helpers, but by the looks of things, they´ll get a bunch of new helpers as well..."

"What does that mean, Endarno?" The oracle asks.

"They live in different dimensions and their dimensions are inhabited by different beings, but to balance – they´ll get a being to help them from each world. Like in the world of the guardian of Kandrakars heart they have powerful spirits in spinning tops. His are a stormdragon, Dragoon, and it protect him. they work as a team. The guardian of fire has a nine-tailed demonfox sealed inside him, the water guardian has many different helpers, called pokémons – but mainly uses a yellow electric mouse kind, called a Pikachu, in the dimension of our earth guardian they got a digital monster being, called Digimons, also with a big variation on beings. Our guardian of air has a second personality, a masterthief, and a bunny-looking being that can transform into their human or into a pair of wings – the last one will be a specialcase, the others will use clones and their own pair of wings, no need to put that kind of being in each of their care."

"Wise, the bunny-looking one will only be needed by that guardian, since his element could not preform the usual wings or clones within him. But they will use another of the things that are powerful there – some artifacts with a lot of power.

All three are satisfied with the new order."

"It seem like the guardians these days bring changes to Kandrakar." Endarno mutters meekly.

"Well, it´refreshing after so many generation of guardians that are rather much alike - besides, time changes – so will we have to do."

"That´s right," Yan Lin agrees and a sweet smile on her wrinkled face appears, "it may take a while – but we will adjust just fine. Remember my granddaughter and her friends, they turned things around here, but now – they have grown adult and retired from duty, one day they will become councilsmembers here, too. But the main thing is that they made things much more interesting around here, yet we managed to adjust and everyone has accepted their way. We have councilsmembers from every world and dimensions,and it still works out just fine. I have read all your reports, and they seem like a bunch of nice boys, so I know that they also are a bit hard to handle – but I am sure that they´ll get along really well."

"I hope you are right" Endarno sighs "but they seem ok – for being boys in that age."

"I belive in them" the oracle says calmly "they will all do their very best to fullfill their duty. And the elements has only been wrong once – Narcissa. But that was the only time, and it was only one of the guardians, and I belive it happened because she failed the test of trust."

"I think so too" Yan Lin answers with a hard expression on her face "I was in her group – remember? She killed Cassidy, one other of our group, then my two friends left decided to turn their backs to Kandrakar – they was out of charater because Cassidys death. But they never changed their minds. That is a dark era of this forts history, and I wish that it never had happened, but everything happens for a reason."

"I know that it still hurt you to think about it, Yan Lin, and I agree. I guess it reminded me that there is a reason they´ve been chosen."

Endarno look ashamed. It must have been difficult for Yan Lin to bring this up, the painful memories of her group of guardians,they were the ones to get the hardest hits. Cassidy became a star and then she met Will, the redhaired ex-bearer of Kandrakars heart and gave her soul to save the fort and Will´s group. Will,Irma, Taranee,Cornelia and Hay Lin – they saved Kandrakar many times, as all groups have. None forgotten by Kandrakar, never in the threads of time.

The Oracle smiles at the thought of the new guardians,and the time when they all meet for the first time, they will probably become confused and utterly suprised. But it will be really funny to watch ( yeah, it´s a pretty boring place, so it doesn´t happen too much fun, they are really bored.)

Yan Lin walk down a long corridor and finally finds what she was looking for, the book where all her life is written down. Said book is thick and winered, with golden letters, and it look ancient. There lies thousands of books, all in different sections, all marked by years.

She also think about the new ones, they will soon face their destiny, the destiny to maintain the peace – exactly like so many people before them, and so many that will follow, it´s a eternal battle between good and evil, light and darkness. But then again, there is so many places and cases between – in the gray zone- the ones that isn´t really either good or bad.

Balance, she remind herself, is the keyword. And these newcomers are perhaps not very balanced, but they might become, one won´t really know until things have started once again.

I´m getting old, but hey, not everone lives until their two- hundred birthday. She know that she has grown very old, and she is grateful, she have lived a very good life. Of course, there are things better then other and things worse then some,but one have to think of the whole picture.

Endarno sit in his room, still not sure if these human boys can do it, and he isn´t happy about his confusion. What if they show themselves to be absolutley useless? That would be bad, really bad, what would happen? What if the elements did another mistake? And he surely don´t want to clean up the mess it would leave, too much work. Not that he was against work, not in any way, but he dislikes messes. And mistakes, but he made his fair share of these too, mistakes could be the very best teacher a times – he had no problem with admitting that at all.

The bothering part was to make sure that these boys didn´t use their powers wrong – even if they could show themselves to be useless- they would still have some of their powers left.

Then again, they could be more then fit for this, who knows? Not him, that´s for sure, but he can always wait and see.

( Endarno is the type of man that don´t like to deal with too many changes, and he like when things goes as he want and dislike when he get confused. He once was a warrior and spared the Oracles life, not so long time before the man he saved became the oracle, and later got the work of taking care of Kandrakars "prison". It was a place that sucked the power out of the prisoners and had always been used to hold all the dimensions and worlds worst dictators, terrorists and such scumbags. He had been proud of that work, but he liked his newer job too, it had been quiet and no dealing with new, hyper, guardians – it was too troublesome. But the air guardians clone finally started working. That´s a god sign, right?

_Chapter seven – the beginning, the meeting, the confusion._

The Oracle summoned the new guardians the very next day.

It was, to say the very least, chaos.

The blond boy with three whisker-scars on each chin, blue eyes and dressed in a orange jumpsuit yelled: "what the?! Kakashi-sensei? Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme?"

the midnight-haired boy with stormy blue eyes holding his Beyblade in a tight grip ( the things Endarno called spinning tops),dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt and had a baseball cap on his head,only asked quietly: "where am I? And why?"

Not particulary upset or so, only curious, a bit confusion showing in his eyes.

The boy with brown hair and eyes and dressed in his royalblue t-shirt and a pair of white jeans, standing there with his Digimon, Agumon, looked around . Agumon said: "Tai, this isn´t the store..." which made everyone else look at the orange dinosaur in suprise. The blond looked like he was about to freak out, but suprise turned into curiousity.

The black- haired and brown eyed boy with a yellow being with its tail looked like a flash on his shoulder, dressed in a pair of lightblue jeans and a white cardigan looked at the other with curious eyes.

And lastly, a red-haired boy with red eyes, dressed in tight black pants and a too big white t-shirt. He looked confused and shy, like he didn´t know if he dared asking anything.

The Oracle clear his throat to gather their attention. He knew this would be a bit difficult, he was prepared, and nothing was allowed to go wrong now... This is a important meeting.

"I know all five of you got a lot of questions right now, I will be the one to explain and answer those questions, but I want you all to listen first..."

All of them answer with a nod.

"You see, all five of you have been chosen by a element, you all will be the ones that bring balance to the many different worlds and dimensions. Like you five, all of you comes from earth, Japan, but you see... all of you comes from differen dimensions of the same planet and country. Ash Ketcum comes from a town called Pallet and in his dimension - beings like that on his shoulder are common, there are many different kinds, as he will be able to tell and show you. I belive that the kind of pokémon is called a Pikachu?"

"Yes. How did you know?" The black-haired one replies.

"I am the oracle of Kandrakar, that is this place, it lies in the middle of the universe and is the place where we makes sure all these worlds and dimensions keep their peace. And to do so we send our troup of guardians, that is you five from this day and forward, to maintain that peace an eliminate the ones causing the disorder. Now to continue. In Tai´s dimension they, since recently, share their world with Digital monsters as Agumon here. He nod at the brownhaired boy and Agumon. The difference between pokémon and digimon is digimons ability to speak human language, while pokémon only say their name in different way – yet all that have one quickly learn how to understand them anyway, and of course, digimon and pokémon look different. Both is able to evolve, pokémons only evolve once, while digimon evolves form time to time – sometimes to their stronger form and other times they go back to their weaker form, depending on the situation – digimon don´t stay in their strongest form when out of battle, pokémons don´t do this and once evolved, they will remain in that state. In Uzumaki Naruto´s dimension, he and many others are ninjas, they use different jutsus to do missions. They can kill or harm enemies with all kinds of elemental jutsus, illusion jutsus, and hand-to-hand combat. Naruto will have easier with fire elements since that is he elemental that chose him. But even so, Naruto differs from most ninjas since he´s got a demon sealed inside him since his birth, that demon is a nine – tailed demon fox."

" How much does you know about Kyuubi?!" Naruto, the blonde boy asks.

"Everything, Naruto, but don´t worry – we don´t want to harm you. We´re not Akatsuki, the organisation that wish to steal the Kyuubi, we want you in this team. In Daisuke Niwas dimension, he is two people – one is this boy we see, and then another one – his other self is called Dark and is a masterthief. Daisuke is the original one, and he is a normal – but shy boy, in his world there are artefracts, art objects with much power in a big, but by most unknown power. Dark "collect" those to make sure they won´t get in the wrong hands. And lastly. Tyson Kinomiya, in his dimension some people got powerful spirits to aid them, and these spirit reside in that little spinning top he is holding in his hand, they´re called bit-beasts. Tyson´s bit-beast is a stormdragon called Dragoon. The oracle nod to the midnight – haired teen. Now you know eachothers names and dimensions if ever so little. Let´s return to the elements. Ash Ketcum is chosen by the water element. Tai is chosen by the earth element.Uzumaki Naruto is chosen by the fire element. Daisuke Niwa is chosen by the air element. And Tyson Kinomiya is chosen by Kandrakars heart. Kandrakars heart is the crystal necklace that hold the secrets of all other element and with you it becomes pure energy, it´s the necklace that allows you all to transform into your other form, the form that you have as guardians of Kandrakar. And when Tyson releash the necklace´s power, you all will recive some suprises..."

The oracle sign for Tyson to come forward, when Tyson does so, the oracle hand him the crystal. It begin to glow with a pink light, and it glows stronger as Tyson comes closer, as if it recognise him. when it finally come in touch with Tyson, it disappears into his palm. Tyson gasps with suprise, but feel as if the crystal was a part of him.

"I told you,Tyson,it has chosen you. It will never harm you. Now, please, release it´s powers."

"How?" Tyson asks

"Just focus on it and wish for it to come out."

Tyson obeys and releash the crystal, it´s glowing with a new strenght.

"Now, say each elements name, and it will begin."

"Ok. Earth!Fire!Water!Air! Kandrakars heart!"

"Good. But you can also just say your own name, it will respond to it as well."

The elemental signs of each element goes to the right person. All of them start to glow ,Tai is surrounded by a green glow, Ash by a deep blue, Naruto by a orange, Daisuke by a bright blue and Tyson by a pink glow. When the glow fades, they have different clothes. They now wear a pair of baggy pants in different colours and a matching long-sleeved jumper. Narutos is in a bright orange colour, Tais is limegreen, Daisukes is crimson red, Ash is dressed in a créme white colour and Tyson in a dark blue colour. All of them has white cloud – looking things with swirls in them at the edge of their pants and sleeves, but Ashs has black lines to mark it better, the other´s has more discreet coloured lines.

New glows appears and they all get their new partners.

Tyson get a cat-demon with eight tails sealed inside of him, he cringe with pain as it get sealed, a spiral with signs around it shows itself on his stomach. A little pokémon that look like a little brown foxdog with big ears and a fluffy tail and white fur as a mane around it´s neck and at the top of it´s tail.

"Eevee!" It say happily and hand him a red and white ball.

"Hello"Tyson say "nice to meet you. thanks."

Then a little silver dragon appears.

"Hello I am Dragomon. I am your digimon partner. Here are your digivice. It look like a small round , deepblue coloured, computer with a screen on it

"Hi," Tyson replies "good to meet you too. Thank you."

A braclet suddenly wrap itself around his left arm, it is a golden one that goes around his whole arm and ends with a pair of silver angelwings with a bloodred stone in the middle of the wings, supriseingly enough – it don´t stop him from moving his arm at all.

Daisuke get a two- tailed bunnydemon and goes through the same pain as Tyson did.

A little green carterpillar and big yellow eyes look at him . It hand him a red and white ball too.

"Carterpie!"

Then a little light brown coloured puppy show up. Then a digivice, like Tysons – but red, and it begin to beep and glow

"Hey! I evolved! I´m Gatomon! Nice to meet you."

Now there is a white cat with big paws and a yellow and purple striped tail. It´s blue eyes gazeing at him.

"N-nice to meet you two too." Daisuke stutters.he get a ring with a cloud and it has a yellow stone. He see a spinning top like Tyson´s, but it looks spiky, then a ripcord and a launcher that is connected to the beyblade. It has a thing in the middle, it look like a strange big dog with threatning teeth and sharp claws. Some letters tells him its called stormdog.

"Huh?" Daisuke can´t understand what it´s supposed to be good for.

Naruto recive his beyblade and equipment first, it is a sharp-edged one with a nine-tailed fox as it´s bit-beast, a six-tailed little fox with brownorange fur and orange tail, with a bundle of curls on it´s head and it has snow white fur on it´s stomach suddenly stand beside him.

"Vulpix!" It hand him a red and white ball too.

"Hey, little one, you are cute." Naruto pat it on it´s head and it look happy.

A big yellow fox (with one tail) with yin and yang signs on it´s armprotectors, also, it stand up on two legs and look intellegent.

"Hello. I am Renamon, your digimon partner, nice meeting you. Here is your digivice."

- Hello, I´m Naruto,nice meeting you too. Thank you.

To Narutos joy, his digivice is orange, he like the colour much.

A wrist – chain show itself on his right wrist,it´s in gold and hold a flame with a purple stone in it.

Tai see a little red bug, it look like a ladybug, but with big eyes and white feets.

"Ledyba!" It squeak and hand Tai and hand him a red and white ball too.

"Hi, Ledyba, nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Agumon says with a smile, "really great! A new friend!"

Tai get a lizzarddemon sealed inside him, and Tai is glad when he notice that it only got one tail.** I am the last demon lord, therefor I have one tail. (** shukaku is still here, but I forgot him right now, pretend at least,will ya? Arigato. )

**Oh. I never knew I could talk to you.**

**You can. I also can hear everything you think, I can see through your eyes ,hear what you hear and trace your feelings. If you get injured I heal us, and in battles where you get angry or upset – I might give you my chakra. Ask the Kyuubi kid, Naruto, about it.**

**I might.**

Then a earring formed as a bundle of grass with a circle and a greenstone in the middle, the circle and the dot is the earth elements sign, and a beyblade with a red flowerlooking being with sharp teeths as bit- beast, the letters say "flower of doom" he instantly realise how this thing is used.

Ash get equipment to a beyblade and, of course, a beyblade with a huge whale being with threatful apperance as bit-beast, it isn´t looking very dangerous, but as he check it out he find two spikes that will come out after a while in battle " shellbreaker" the letter say.

His digimon partner is a hawk with claws on the top of it´s wings ad sharp claws on it´s feet

"My name is hawkmon, I´m glad to meet you,Ash."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I was hatched to be your digipartner, of course, we all know what our humanpartner is and his or her name. Here are your digivice, I think it look cool, it´s in a tasteful brown colour."

"You say that because it has the same colour as your featers..."

"Yes. But I think it´s nice... and it also matches your eyes."

"I have to agree with you, Hawkmon, it is a nice brown colour."

Ash get a shark demon inside him, it has three fins, and it look terrifying. Ash decide to talk to it later. He get a keychain with a waterdrop and a white stone in it, and he think it look cool. But he think the seal on his stomach look a bit weird and as all of them, he felt it was a very painful thing to get sealed.

"Now" the oracle say, "why don´t you get to know each other a bit better?"

"But" Naruto ask, "what about the time that pass while we are gone? Kakashi-sensei will kill me for disappearing on our mission!"

"No, your clones will take care of it, each of you got a copy of yourself that cover for you. No one will notice that you are gone. Naruto, you don´t need to worry, no one – not even the Hokage will notice any difference. And if you failed to notice, Tyson is the leader of this group, he will make the important decisions. And you all should listen."

No one protest, well Tyson tries to – but fail miserably, and they start to talk.

"Well" Tai say as the first one to speak, "why don´t we start with hearing Tyson out? Tell us about yourself."

"Ok. My name is Tyson Kinomiya, I´m seventeen years old, and I´m a beyblader. He show them how to use it before continuing. Me and my Team, Bladebreakers, are the world champions in beyblade, and my team is my best friends, and my boyfriend is the team captain – we have been a couple for a month now. I live with my Grandfather in a dojo, he is a material artist master and teach me kendo, my father and older brother travels a lot- they are archeologists,and couldn´t bring me with them, so Gramps took care of me. I like beybladeing, have fun with my friends, be with my boyfriend and I have a bad temper sometimes. I dislikes bullies and loosing. That´s about it."

"Sounds great" Tai say reassuring when he notice that Tyson seem uncomfortable with their lack of respond, "interesting life for being so young. Let´s hear Ash story now."

"Ok. My name is Ash Ketchum,I´m soon eighteen years old, and I want to become a pokémon master. That means that I want to become the best poémon trainer and raise strong and healthy pokémons. All my pokémons and I are friends, but I also got many human friends, and it´s great. I started my quest to become a master when I was ten, I´m soon up against the leauge that determinates if I can become a master, so I think I´m going to finish my dream then. This Pikachu is my first pokémon, and my first friend, so we have been through a lot together. I´m single, live with my mom – when I´m not trevelling the world with my friends and training, then I live where I can. I don´t know who my father is and I have no siblings. I like pokémon, training, relax with friends and go to new places.I dislike bullies too, people that doesn´t take good care of their pokémons or loosing a match."

"That sounds cool,Tyson says, your Pikachu look strong, cute, healthy and it seem very attached to you. just like me and my bit-beast and I, you two are a great team."

"Thank you, Tyson, not many are as observant to us as you are – but it makes me happy to know that you think so much of us."

"Pikachu!"

"Yeah, Pikachu agrees with you too Tyson, and I think Pikachu is flattered that you said so much kind things."

"It is true," Tyson say "but let´s hear the red-haired boy now. I´m sorry, I didn´t catch your name..."

"It´s ok" Daisuke answers with a bright smile, "I´ll repeat it. My name is Daisuke Niwa, I´m nineteen years old, I´m not really into much things. I like to paint and draw, I have a girlfriend,Riku, we will get married soon. In my family - boys inherit Dark as a alter ego, as soon as they becomes fourteen years old, since it lies in our genes. I live with my mom, dad, grandfather and a bunny looking creature known as With. With has he ability to transform into me to give me aliby when I am Dark. He and I look different, he always is older then me by a few years- he is at least thousand years old in reality- but looks 23 now. He is a masterthief and a womens man. I am nothing like that, I´m shy and the almost invisible one, not many notice me. I dislike getting embarassed, mean people, being alone or rejected."

"That sounds like Dark is the one you know most about, but you sound like a really good person, perhaps you should try to get to know yourself better." Tai answers says calmly.

"I agree with Tai" Tyson says "I believe there are much more about you that is interesting. But it was a good introduction anyways. Now, let´s move on to fox-boy here."

"Hey! My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, and I am eighteen years old. I´m an orphan, and have lived alone as long as I can remember, my home village is called the hidden leaf village, Konoha gakure no sato (spelling?). I am hated by most of the villangers because of Kyuubi , the nine – tailed fox, was sealed inside me the same day I was borned. It took until I was twelve before anyone accepted my existence, even recognised that I wasn´t the Kyuubi itself – only it´s prison, my teacher Iruka-sensei was that person. Before him, the third hokage was the only one that let me know I was anything – that looked at me as Uzumaki Naruto. All I want from my fellow villangers is that they stop treating me as a demon, perhaps see that I´m not evil, and acknowledge me as a strong and good human who wish to protect the village. They only ignore me or call me things, some of them even throw rocks and stuff, the adults have always dragged their kids away from me and told them that they´re not allowed to talk to me. It hurt so much. But it also are some people that likes me. Like Iruka- sensei, Kakashi- sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, the rookie nine – the people who graduated the same time as me, it involve me, Sasuke and Sakura, some people I met on my travels, Tsunade-baa-chan, she are the hokage right now, ero-sennin, Shizune, hokages apprentice and the Ichiraku owners. I like Ichirakus Ramen, my precious people, getting good missions and have fun. I dislike when people treat me bad and when I have to fight with one of my precious people."

"Sound like a sad life" Tyson says quietly "it must´ve been hard to live like that."

"But it has become much better" Naruto replies "and now I´ve met you all."

"Yeah" Ash says "you´ve got us too now. We are a team as well."

"Now, it´s Tai´s turn."

"Sure.My name is Tai, I´m twenty years old, live with my boyfriend and our digimon partners, Agumon and Gabumon. I have been a digidestinied, a group that with digimon partners saved both the digital world and our – but now it´s the same. It took another group after us, but now we all live in peace, me and Agumon make sure that the relationships between humans and digimon work out. We take care of the troubles that sometimes make the relations difficult. But right now, we´re on vacation. I like a lot of things, like hanging with my friends, reading, play football and many other things. I dislike bullies too, when my boyfriend is out of town – like now, when my job get too annoying and when I have to wait for a long time. Those digivice are the things that make your partners able to evolve into their next level. I have a mother and a little sister, I used to live with them, and my mom is a healthy – food- maniac. She can food posion anyone when she cook, which is why I used to cook for us, but I was lousy at cooking. Now I´m much better at it, though. That´s me."

"Now you know each other better. And Kandrakar has decided to give you the ability to travel to eachothers dimensions, so you can meet and do things together, get some bonding time and train your abilities and such." The oracle say. "But now, you all need to go back to your own dimensions. I know Naruto need to go to his mission, Ash has a appointment with the dentist, Tai and Agumon has a plane to catch, Daisuke and Dark has work and Tyson has to go to his training with his team. Since your clones has to get absorbed by you, so you can catch up with what you´ve missed while being here, you´ll need the time left ."

"Wait. Ash, why did they gave us these balls?"

"It´s a pokéball, you kan keep your pokémon in them, but Pikachu dislikes them – so therefor I don´t keep Pikachu in one, but yours might accept it."

Then all of them tries to catch their pokémon in their new pokéball. All except Naruto, sucess to get their pokémon into the small balls.

"Get in it, damn it! I can´t let them see you, or I´ll be dead for sure."

"No, you wont, I will personally kill those who tries..." Renamon say coldly.

Naruto look like he don´t know what to think, but decides to let his two new friends do as they want. After all – he´ll never be alone again. Not even if Sasuke decides to betray them again. Then they separates.

_Chapter eight - With Daisuke._

I find my clone fast, it has finished his homeworks for this entire week, and when he touch it – it truly get absorbed by him. he watch what has happened as if it was a movie. The school, the work and attending to dinner and chit chat, talking to Riku – their date had to wait, she had to attend to extra schoolwork, since she had been skipping school – she had to take care of her sister, Risa, who had become sick again.

But it´s okey, because we got a lot of time, besides – she showe that she cares for her twin.

I´m bored now

Why don´t you visit one of your new friends then?they seem nice and cool – unlike you, they seem to be cool guys, but yet they liked you...

_ maybe later, I don´t want to do the clone thing again, I didn´t like it so much_

_why not? I liked it, no more boring homework for you, so we can do so much more work done!_

_f-forget about that! Dark! I can´t let my clone do all my work! Then my pride over a well done job dissapears, I wouldn´t like that at all, I like that feeling._

_you are soo boring. Just face it, booorrriiinnngg!_

_you take too many risks! That isn´t healthy for a thief, that was what I was taught, if said thief don´t wish to get caught._

_I am Dark, I don´t get caught, I never will get caught – it´s against my high standards!_

**Hi! I am the new "room mate".**

You look like a sissy.

**I my not look much, but don´t get fooled by my cute looks,when in battle – I kan kill as much as anyone else, exept for Kyuubi and Shukaku – they are real killers, but I am good anyways. And no one beats me when it comes to heal wounds, I think.**

Looks like you got a demon fit for you, Dai-chan, it seem to be as boring and has the same personality problem as you.

_ Why do you call me that?!_

_Because everyone else in your family does, and I have been in this family and in your body long enough to call you that._

**Well, you still are a bastard,and I still can kick your poor beings ass. Dark, was it?**

"I´m hungry" Gatomon say "can I get something to eat?"

"S-sure, Gatomon, I can get you something fro the kitchen. What would you like?"

"I can eat anything a human can eat, but I prefer it to be without too much spice."

"Ok, wait here and I´ll get you and Carterpie a snack..."

Right then Daisukes stomach remind him that it hasn´t been fed since breakfast. He sweatdrops.

"Um, looks like I´ll have to eat something too..."

"Why can´t we come?"

"I´d like to keep you two hidden until I can figure out a way to explain to them, probably will take me about two days, before I introduce you to my family."

"I hope they aren´t allergic to cats, or worse – dogpeople, I have seen those creatures and they are stupid. I don´t like dogs..."

"Nor does our cats. And no, but we have dogs to help me train and keep fit and you don´t have to meet them, my family are not allergic. I´ll be back soon."

Daisuke walk downstairs and is a bit disappointed to find his father in the kitchen.

"Hey. Done already?"

"Yes, dad, I´m done. But I´m hungry again."

"I´m not suprised, you ate very little today, I thought you were getting sick..."

"No, I´m not sick, I just wasn´t hungry when we ate today. I´ll take some up to my room."

"That´s my son, alright, do so if you want. Your mother saved you some dinner, and when she say "some", I say a ton."

"But that´s another thing to love her for."

"That´s right."

Daisuke hurries back to his room, Carterpie get some fruit and sallad while Gatomon find sushi more interesting, Daisuke mix all kinds of food.

"That tasted delicious!"

"Shh. Don´t be so loud, at least not until I have told my parents about you two, but I agree."

Carterpie also show that it´s happy and full.

"Glad you two liked it."

Carterpie find a comfy spot under Daisukes desk, while Gatomon found out that his closet is a warm, dark and comfy.

I think I will visit our leader, Tyson?,tomorrow.

_Yes, that´s the boy with midnightblue hair and the one that held that spinning thing, beyblade, it is filled with a lot of power. And by the looks of it, it´s a real fighter_, _and it will defend you_.


	2. Note This! Important!

I just changed name, I´m no longer called Coolbeyblader, but Ryuneko. But it´s still weird little me.

As you know,since my first chapter contained eight chapters, I´m not really good at working with this system yet – but I have decided to learn. And the only reason I managed to update was because a friend told me how I would do this( god know why she didn´t tell me before I sent the fic... but when I asked her she simply said " because it looked too funny when you pointed fingers at the computer, and I didn´t want to miss that face you just made".

I must´ve looked funny then... -.- U

Anyways, I changed name because I felt like I shouldn´t have such pen name – I don´t only like Beyblade anymore- but so many different mangas and animes, I don´t like to feel limited like that.

And I´d like to warn everyone: I´m not sure how many understand my weird brains work, sometimes not even I can, and who know what I´ll come up with... Furthermore : I don´t care if I get flamed as long as it´s the good way to be kritical, I´ll use it to become better . No one is forced to like it – but if you´re simply not into this kind of fics: DONT READ IT THEN! I hope you all bare with my troublesome writing.


	3. Chapter 9

Summary: this is a x-over with Naruto,Beyblade,W.I.T.C.H, pokémon, digimon and DNAngel. Tyson Kinomiya, Naruto Uzumaki,Ash Ketchum, Tai ( last name?) and Daisuke Niwa learn that they are the new guardians of Kandrakar and they got elemental powers – how will this end? In chaos? Let´s find out! This fic will take place on various dimensions and alter worlds.

Pairings: Tyka, AshGary TaiMatt SasuNaru DaisukeRiku

Warnings: spelling ( feel free to point them out to me) Yaoi, Shonen –Ai, het.

Explainings:

( A/N )

electronic stuff+

- speaking

thinking

thelepathy

**Demon talking to Human**

human to bit-beast/

Dark to Daisuke _Daisuke to Dark_

Chapter nine - Digimon 

At Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumons apartment. Tai have absorbed his clone.

- well, I think it went good!

- You´re right, Agumon, and we got new friends, but that lizzarddemon seem to want me dead.

Of course I want you dead, you are nothing but my prison, but you seem ok. I usually doesn´t like people, but you seem to be alright, so you are a strong and worthy human. I´m proud to call you my container. 

Thank you Lizz, if I might say so

**Of course, I don´t mind nicknames, and I belive we will be together for some time.**

Okey. Good to know.

- what´s wrong?

- Nothing, Agumon, I only talked to the lizzardemon. Let´s get us something to eat, then we can go to the gym...

- You only say that so you can look good when Matt returns... Agumon sounds like he´s doubting.

- Yeah, but it also make us stonger, so it´s still good idéa.

But Ledyba is still not sure where it have landed

- Ledy?

- Oh, this is your new home, Ledyba. I hope you´ll like it.

- Ledyba!

- Good that you like it. Until Matt returns, you can sleep in our room on a pillow. But when he return – you´ll be sleeping in the livingroom.

- Ledyba seem to be quite a silent one...

- Well, Ledyba maybe just need some time to get used to this dimension, it´s not like this look like Ledybas own dimension...

- Probably not, but we don´t know how it looks like yet, so I guess you´re right... Tai ? what time is it?

- It´s four pm. And we wont get anything done if we don´t even get started. Today we will have chicken ramen, because I don´t feel like standing in the kitchen all evening, and I don´t want to eat at midnight. I don´t think you two would like that either.

- Nah, Agumon say quickly, I wouldn´t.

- Ledyy, Ledyba replies.

- Didn´t thougt so, Agumon - get the ramen and Ledyba - set the table.

They manage to get done in only five minutes, and and all three of them are content with their teamwork, and then they eat.

- I hope you´re hungry! Agumon? Ledyba?

- I am! Agumon yells.

- Ledyybaa!

And they speak,or in Ledybas case make noises that the other two ties to understand, but in the end – they enjoy it.

+ Riiiiiinnnnggg+

- I get it!

- I know, Agumon sighs, you hope it´s Matt.

- Of course!

- Hello?

+ It´s me. I miss you so much! But where the hell have you two been all day! I have called five times+

- We have been shopping some plants and met some new friends, learned a lot and had a great time, sorry that I missed those calls. I really miss you a lot too, Matt , I can hardly wait until you get back. How was your plays?

+It was ok, but it´s not the same when you´re not here and watching us, the whole band thought we did a misstake when we didn´t brought you and Agumon – I almost beat them up, I got jealous there, but I realised they ment it only as you two are great inspirations to us...+

- You only say that...

+No, I didn´t, Tai. It´s true+

another male voice is heard, Tai know it´s Eiri, he´s the one that play drums

+ Tai! Next time we will sure as hell bring you! we need you and Agumon to perform our best, we didn´t manage to do it without you two! I´ll even kidnap you if I have to! Oops! Gotta go+

- Matt, Tai chuckles, you don´t need to be so possesive. I´m not going anywhere, and you know it, I´m too happy with you...

+ sorry, we´re lucky that I´m not very possesive – only sometimes, but I don´t regret it. But they did have a point... I´m not leaving you behind again.+

- Glad to hear that, I don´t like gettin leaved behind, too bad you couldn´t wait until we woke up.

+ yeah, but our scheduale crashed with yours, it sucks. I would really be great to have you here...+

- Agree. But I have to do the dishes now, and I guess Gabumon want to talk to Agumon, will you call tomorrow too?

+ of course! Wouldn´t dream of anything else, Tai, love you.

- And I love you too.

- Can I talk now?

- Of course Agumon, I´m done, I´ll do the dishes. But you´ll have to paint the remaining rooms! And you´d better not forget.

Agumon look happy

- I wont!

- Good.

Tai return to the kitchen and start cleaning the dishes, picking the dish up and drying it, before putting it back to their place. Dreaming of the time when Matt comes back, he always miss his boyfriend when he´s not there, and he never cease to daydream about his Matt. Ledyba only look at it´s new partner, semingly wondering what the hell Tai is doing, but it smile in it´s own way. Agumon is chatting happily with his best friend, Gabumon, and doesn´t really think about anything else. But all three are content with their current condition. Tai gives Ledyba some apples, looking at it´s happy behaviour, and smiling at it.

Can things get better?

Not right then at least, none of them really want things to be any other way, and they enjoyed the moment.

But it didn´t stop them from thinking of the evil they´ll come across in the future, not that Tai and Agumon isn´t used to evil forces, the duo has fought evil since they were younger. Ledyba has to be the one that´s still Naïve, but it doesn´t matter, it will learn.

I wonder if Ledyba is male or female? I don´t really worry about it, but I don´t know what to call it, Ledyba got to have a gender and I would really dislike to say it wrongly – I´d hate to make it feel offended. I´ll ask Ash next time I meet him, I think he´ll know, pokémons are usual in his dimension. But I have to say that pokémon and digimon seem to be rather similar, only that pokémon doesn´t really speak our language, but they seem to be great firends and working partners – both kinds. Tomorrow I really have to buy plants, or Matt will start getting suspicious, and I really like plants. I think it has to be a side – affect from being connected to the earth element.

- Earth to Tai!

- Um? Oh! I didn´t hear you, Agumon, but I really find it hard to like that joke now.

- I understand that, since it´s the element that protect you, but we were going to the gym?

- Nah, I don´t think it´s really going to help, when I think about it – I probably need a whole other way of training – I just can´t get a good idéa how to do it.

- Thank god, I hoped you would say that, Tai, I did´t feel like working out today. I know you like to keep in shape, but I don´t like it as much as you do, I don´t need to do so.

- Where´s Ledyba?

- In your room, it made it´s place in the corner where you like to put your washed and ironed clothes, it smells so nice of apples and peaches there.

- Agumon Tai grolws and blushes, I happen to be fully aware of the smell of the laundry - since I´m the one who clean it.

- I know, Agumon snickers, sometimes I´m not suprised that you´re the "female" of your and Matts relationship. You´ve become as obsessed with the household , which once was Matts part, but he suddenly lost that interest and focused more on your relationship and the music and you took it over...

- I happen to be able to adjust and develop, Tai has a vein that threats to pop anytime, unlike you... besides, I´m not a female, we don´t think of it that way. So stop making it sound like I am a overly feminie housewife!

- Well, that boy, Tyson looked really feminine – I could´ve sworn that he was a girl!

- Be nice, Agumon, Tyson seem to be a nice boy. I´d probably dated him, if it wasn´t for Matt and the fact that he´s already got a boyfriend, he´s really a sweet boy.

- Yeah, I´m sure he is, but he´s so young. He was 17 years old, right?

- Yes, but he also looked like a nice boy that happen to be our leader, I´m really happy to already have a boyfriend too – Tyson must be some heartbreaker in his dimension, but he´s not very old, he´s still the youngest in the team.

- Yes, but he must be strong if he get a dragomon. That´s some strong and fierce digimon, and they rarely like humans, and absolutly doesn´t work together with any human. If Tyson is able to get that Dragomon to like and work with him, I promise I´m going to kiss the boy, that kind of digimon don´t do such thing! They´ll never do such thing even if a huge force would make them.

- I´m holding you to that one, Tai smirks evilly, I belive in Tysons ability.

- Sure! Cause I´m never going to loose this bet, but when you loose, you´ll have to kiss him.

- That would make me a peodophile! He´s only 17 for crying out loud!

- You too scared? Agumon look like he will laugh any second

- No,I´m not, fine – it´s a bet. Tai sighs.

- I thought you belived in him?

- I do, but that´s not meaning that I want to risk be the one to kiss him! I have a boyfriend and I´m sticking to Matt, so it´s a evil bet, I´m loyal.

- I know, but if you really trust that Tyson kid to be able to deal with a Dragomon, you´d never doubt that you´ll have to do so...

- That´s why I actually agreed to the bet. He´ll do it. I know he will. That boy Daisuke need to gain his confidence, but with the rest of us I´m sure he will come around, so I belive it will work out with him. Ash might be a trouble as he don´t seem to be able to let go of his goal, I understand that, but he need to re- prioriate his goals if he want to be able to work with the rest of us. Naruto seem to be a troublemaker, but he´s reliable when it comes to real business, I think he will understand soon how much importance our new duty holds. With some time and work,our team will be strong and working, I´m sure of it.

- I belive in the new team too, but I know it has its flaws, but you trust them too much.

- No, I´m not, I analyzed their abilities and saw a lot of potential in them.

**I think so too, those humans would never be able to hold demons if they´re not strong and real fighters, I know that there must be a good reason.**

- Lizz belives me too.

- The lizzard demon? Agumon scowl

- Yes. Tai answer with a annoyed voice. The demon, I guess that it will take som while before one get used to have another voice in their head, but he´s not too bad.

- Demons are not to be trusted, Tai, I don´t like it at all.

- I know, but it wont kill one to hear it out, would it?

Then the two friends look at the time, it´s already 9.36 pm, so it means that it´s time to go to bed.

Agumon get into his and Gabumons room and goes directly into bed, he´s not wearing clohes anyways, digimons doesn´t usually wear clothes. He put the light out and fall asleep.

Tai change into a over – sized, black, t-shirt and brush his teeth before getting into the king-sized bed.

It feel so empty without Matt, but I still have Agumon – my best friend in the whole world, and Ledyba – my new friend and partner. So I´m not really alone, that´s good, but I don´t have any idéa why I feel alone. It doesn´t make any sense, but in my life, there´s not much that does make sence. It´s many weird stuff going on, but I have missed the action of working for the universal good, so I can´t say that I hate this either.

**So stop thinking so much about it, that might give you some peace of mind, don´t you think?**

You sound like my boyfriend, Lizz, and only he´s got that permission.

**Ok, good night.**

how do I know that you wont take over my body if I fall asleep?

**The seal wont allow me to do so, I can´t, even if I tried. So sleep well.**

With those words said, Tai finally falls asleep, difting into a dreamless sleep.

Not another worry in the world, or at least, that´s until the phone start ringing.

- it´s only four in the morning, damn it!

Tai is fuming, which kind of bastard calls at four in the morning, but slowly get out of bed and reaching out for the phone beside the door.

- Hello?

hi+ a female voice calls out.

- Mimi?

Yeah! Me and the others are planning to have a party, so we all can meet again, we are counting on you, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon to show up+

- Mimi! It´s four in the morning! Call at a normal hour ! I don´t like to get woken up this early in the morning, because I get really cranky if I don´t get my sleep, and god knows that I don´t really like mornings.

it is? Here it´s seven in the morning, she says suprised, it´s not that early.+

Mimi is a real air –head with mostly shopping and designing going on in her brain, but she was in his group of digi-destinied and his friend since a long time. So he have learnt how to manage her weird way of thinking, but it sure piss him off sometimes. Especially when this kind of thing happens, it´s hard not to want to strangle her, but that would never happen – Tai would never go that far, even if it´s tempting sometimes.

Authoress notes

It´s Ryuneko now, I changed name, but I want to tell you – I´m glad to have been able to do another chapter, and this fast too!

Read and review! I know you want to... Please?


	4. Chapter 10

Summary: this is a x-over with Naruto,Beyblade,W.I.T.C.H, pokémon, digimon and DNAngel. Tyson Kinomiya, Naruto Uzumaki,Ash Ketchum, Tai ( last name?) and Daisuke Niwa learn that they are the new guardians of Kandrakar and they got elemental powers – how will this end? In chaos? Let´s find out! This fic will take place on various dimensions and alter worlds.

Pairings: Tyka, AshGary TaiMatt SasuNaru DaisukeRiku

Warnings: spelling ( feel free to point them out to me) Yaoi, Shonen –Ai, het.

Explainings:

( A/N )

electronic stuff+

- speaking

thinking

thelepathy

**Demon talking to Human**

human to bit-beast/

Dark to Daisuke Daisuke to Dark

Chapter ten – Pokémon

Ash came back at five, found his doppleganger an fused with it and returned to his life, and no one noticed. Hawkmon is hidden in Ash´s closet.

A spiky brown – haired boy with no visible eyes comes up to him.

- hey, Brock, what´s up?

- Nothing much, Ash, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a pokémon match?

- Sure, me and Pikachu need to train anyways, right Pikachu?

- Piikaachu!

- It sounds like we have a match then, I´ll use Onix, Pikachu need to be really strong if it want to sucessfully attack and defeat my Onix.

- Yeah, electricity doesn´t work too well against stone/rock pokémon, but it´s possible if the electric attack are strong enough.

- Let´s go outside then, I want this done, there´s no way Pikahu is strong enough to beat Onix

(Onix is a huge snake made of large boulders and has a big fin looking thing on the top of it´s head, and it use rock and stone type of attacks)

- Pikachu is much stronger then one might think, Brock, Pikachu get stronger every battle.

- Perhaps, but let´s fight, not talk.

- Ok.

Brock throw a white and red pokéball and out of it one of the pokémon called Onix emerges, roaring.

- OOONNIIX!

- Pikachu! Thunder attack!

Pikachu use it´s electricity and direct it at the bigger opponents eyes, when it hit it´s target, it´s a one- hit-KO. ( Knock Out)

- That´s not supposed to be possible!

- Pikachu has gotten stronger since last time we fought, we´ll keep on training until we are the strongest, and we never gives up.

- Piiikachu!

Pikachu does the victory pose and smiles.

- Looks like you two really have trained a lot. I underestimated you two, and I regret that I made such mistake.

- We strive to get strong and work on our teamwork until it´s perfect. Right, Pikachu?

- Pika!

- Ok. I admit defeat, now I have to get Onix to a pokémoncenter, I´m lucky that there´s a newbuilt one here in Pallet.

- You only want to meet nurse Joy, this one is the youngest of them, you want a date...

- Yeah, he squeaks, that too!

Both Pikachu and Ash sweatdrops, only Brock can be so girl- obsessed, it´s too pathetic...

Brock runs off to the center to heal his pokémon and try to get a date, but we can be sure that he wont get a date with his bad excuse of pick – up lines, that´s really sure.

- you know, Pikachu,sometimes I really want to know why no girl have killed Brok yet...

- Piiikaaa ( beats me too)

- Well, this is getting nowhere, Pikachu. We can go to the river and swim, it´s both fun and training, after that we can try break boulders. You with electricity and I will try with kicking them, I have trained karate for a year, perhaps I finally can do it.

- Piika ( nope)

- Nah, probably only you can do such things, because you´re stronger.

- Pii! (yes!)

- I know you are, but it´s our team.

- Pii pikachu! ( yeah, we´re best!)

- I´ll get in and fetch my swimmingboxers, then we will get going, Pikachu.

- Piii pikacha! ( yeah, I love swimming!)

Ash run up to his room and collect his stuff and Hawkmon, he didn´t want to leave his new friend and partner alone in the closet, he must tell his friends and mother about Hawkmon sooner or later. So why not sooner?

- Ash? What kind of pokémon is that, honey? It doen´t look like anything else I´ve ever seen...

- Ah. I´m Hawkmon, I´m not a pokémon, I am a Digimon. I come from another dimension, but I´m here as Ash´s Digimon partner, it´s complicated to explain. Unlike the beings you know as pokémons, I am able to understand and speak human languge, and we Digital monsters – Digimon for short- digivolve, evolve more than once and can return to our younger states. But we have much incommon too.

- Huh? It talks!

- He talks, mom, not it. Hawkmon is really a kind and smart digimon.

- Ok, as long as you doesn´t destroy something, I guess it´s ok for you to stay.

- Thank you. Now, let´s go.

- Yeah, we three will go swimming in the river, it´s both training and fun!

- Sounds great, Brock and Misty asked me to tell you, they went to Cerulean, they took the new bussline there and expect to be back by nine pm.

- Ok, I think those two are secretly dateing, but I like that they found eachother.

- Aren´t you sad that they´ll have less time to spend with you?

- No, Hawkmon, I´m not. I love them as siblings and I want them to be happy, besides, I don´t think I´ll have much time to spend with them either. I have too much to do anyways, and this will prevent Brock from being too much off an ass to the female population, so this is great.

- Glad to hear you think of it that way, Ash´s mother smiles warmly, but run along now.

- Sure thing!

- Bye!

So the three of them speed to the river, and jump into the water.

- this is really fun, Ash, but the water are so very clean?

- Yeah, the citizens help keep it clean, and we´re proud of our river.

- Piikaaa! ( soo good!)

- Anyways, I love to swim, and it´s great training. It´s a wonderful training.

- What if it actually have something with the fact that water is your element?

- I don´t know, but I cant say it really matter, it´s still my favourite way of traning.

Ash, Pikachu and Hawkmon fail to notice Gary standing in the forest and looking at Ash.

I love watching him swimming, he look so damn hot when he´s wet, I just wish I could be there with him. But what kind of pokémon is that birdlooking one? I have never seen anything like it, I dont think I´ve ever seen anything like it ever before, I have to ask him about it later. My grandfather want me to hurry with my confession... and I want it done too... I need to know if he feels the same way...

Gary stand there, lost in thoughts, before he decides to do it before the week is over. Not that he hasn´t thought the same thing before, but he does´t let that bother him, he´s Gary Oak for gods sake. He refuse to go leave before his secret crush does, which means he stood there for quite some time and just stared at Ash, it ends up with him standing there for five and a half hour and enjoys the view. But good things comes to a end too...

Ash notice the time

Hell! We´re late! It´s ten o´clock! We have to go home!

( Hawkmon hasn´t said a word for hours, so Gary have no idéa that Hawkmon can talk...)

Gary turn around and walkes home to his place, sighing in happiness over being able to stand and watch his crush swimming – it was enough for now.

At Ashs place. Ash have introduced Hawkmon to Misty and Brock, but he dosn´t say a word about how and why they have met, he´s sure that they´ll think he´s weird and then make sure he doesn´t take any drugs. He would never do such violation upon his own body, but that´s something he´ve never been able to convince his best friends about, and he stick firmly to the idéa that the only thing he´ll ever possible get high on is love. He is very disgusted by the mere thought of using drugs and alcohol. But he let that way of thinking disappear.

- so. A digimon? I think he´s ok, Ash, but keep him away from my stuff.

- I´d never do such thing,Hawkmon gasps, that´s too detestable for a gentleman such as myself – to go through a ladys person belonings. Well, I´m not always a perfect gentleman, but I´d still never ever do such crime.

- You got some manners, Brock says, but I don´t understand why on earth Hawkmon is here...

- I´m here to be Ash´s digipartner, not quite like a Pokémon, but I came here to be with Ash – I´m hatched, all digimons hatch, to protect and be a friend to Ash. It´s my life purpose, it´s a honur to be teamed up with a human before ones hatch – it means we are ment to do great things during our lifetime. A human-digimon team last for the whole life, it´s how things are. We will die the same time too, if he dies I die an vice versa, but othervise- digimon never dies and we won´t die until our purpose is done.

- Cool. But why Ash?

- There are reasons, miss Misty, but we´re not allowed to tell.

- Ok.

Ash´s mother comes into the room.

- That´s enough for today, it´s time to go to bed, all of you.

- Ok, everyone answers, good night.

- Good night!

So they head to their respective beds, Hawkmon and Pikachu sleep in Ash´s bed, all of them falls asleep immedeatly.

Everything is peace and quiet, well – a mile away there are trouble approaching- but that´s not anything our friends will know anytime soon.

A female with long, dark pink, hair and blue eyes stands and yells at her teammates; a meowth ( a cat pokémon that stand on two legs and a metal thing on it´s forhead (( I don´t have a piture infront of me so I´m trying my best – ok? )) and the top of it´s tail is brown) and a male with blue hair that barely reaches to his shoulders, green eyes. He´s dressed in white pants and a white long-sleeved top with a big red/ pink-ish "R" on and black boots.

She wears a top that reaches her bellybottom, but similar to the males ad with the same "R" on, a short skirt long black boots with heels.

- we won´t get to Pallet if all we do is standing here, James, Meowth, so let´move. She start bitching.

- But, Jessie, we are tired. And Pikahu will be there tomorrow too, that Ash brat have no plans on going anywhere.

- How do you know that, Meowth wails, we never knows what he´ll do...

( pokémon usually can´t speak, but this one have learnt how to do so, and it truely are handy to these villans)

- Because I have read the "Pokémon trainer guide", he´s wellknown now – since he´s traveled so much, and in one story in this edition – they wrote about him. It says that he have no plans on travelling for another three days, he wanted to train in his hometown for some time, because then he´d be able to visit his roots before heading to Ao Islands – where he have decided to train even harder and take on the gyms, and then train some more, before entering the International Pokémon leauge. That leauge decides who´ll earn the title of "ultimate pokémon master"... there are tons of rumors that he are geting stronger and stronger by everyday, many people are sure he will win, and many think of him as the biggest threat... I´m not sure we will be able to steal his Pikachu, and all his Pokémon are at the same level of strenght now. I have heard that he´ll enter them to pokémon contests later and if things goes well – he´ll raise pokémon and breed them.

- Some people have all the luck, Meowth sighs, he´ll be really rich if he manage to do all that.

- Stop wailing, Jessie yells, we´ll catch Pikachu and give it to our boss!

- We wont, James says, we have never been sucessfull before. And we´ll get fired this time.

- James are right, Meowth answers, but we can open a store! We are good at craftswork..

- We will try this time too, then we can give up, ok!

- Ok.

So they stop and sleep.


	5. Chapter 11

Summary: this is a x-over with Naruto,Beyblade,W.I.T.C.H, pokémon, digimon and DNAngel. Tyson Kinomiya, Naruto Uzumaki,Ash Ketchum, Tai ( last name?) and Daisuke Niwa learn that they are the new guardians of Kandrakar and they got elemental powers – how will this end? In chaos? Let´s find out! This fic will take place on various dimensions and alter worlds.

Pairings: Tyka, AshGary TaiMatt SasuNaru DaisukeRiku

Warnings: spelling ( feel free to point them out to me) Yaoi, Shonen –Ai, het.

Explainings:

( A/N )

electronic stuff +

- speaking

thinking

thelepathy

**Demon talking to Human**

human to bit-beast/

Dark to Daisuke Daisuke to Dark

Chapter eleven – Naruto

Naruto,Vulpix and Renamon returns. They comes to Naruto´s apartment, Naruto absorb his clone, it´s only one in the morning.

- Ok, I´m getting to bed, I have to get up early. Vulpix can share my bed and Renamon, you can take the couch, you´re a bit too tall to be able to sleep in the bed anyways – but the couch should be big enough for you.

- Sounds great, Renamon smiles, I think it´s better to sleep alone. I don´t have to worry about getting kicked in my sleep.

-Good, I have to take you to Tsunade-baachan tomorrow, she´s he leader – the Hokage- and I´ll become that too one day. She have to accept you two as members of this village, then you´ll get a forheadprotector like mine – it shows that we fight for this village and it let other people know where to send the corpses in case of death.I´m a ninja and thus it´s my work to keep this village safe.

-We doesn´t keep this village safe, we keep you safe and protect you, so I don´t see the reason.

- Vuulpix! Vulpix show that it agree to what Renamon said.

- Because if you don´t have a foreheadprotector, you wont be allowed to come with me on my missions and villangers might kill you and things will get troublesome for us, it´s bad enough that you are foxes – they´re not welcomed warmly here. Not sice Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon inside me, attacked. People hate me, it´s container, for that.

- They are stupid.

- Vulpix! Vulpix agrees.

- T-thanks.

- We´ll accept it then, but we want to make clear to that woman that we only protect you, because we wont do anything else. My whole existence is to protect you, it´s my purpose in life, I´m hatched to do it and I´m loyal only to you. you are my friend and teammate.

- Ok, but let´s get some sleep first.

They all goes to bed to manage to catch some sleep before it´s time to register Vulpix and Renamon, and for Naruto to get to the bridge where he´ll meet his team.

At five o´clock, the alarm clock sounds.

Vulpix spit fire on it in pure fright, which destroys the watch, and it spread to Narutos orange jumpsuit. Naruto use a water jutsu to get rid of the fire

- Damn! It´s okey, Vulpix, I´ll buy a new watch. Naruto can´t be mad at Vulpix for ruining his clothes and watch, it look ashamed and sad enough already, so he comfort his new friend.

- Vulpix?

- Yeah,I´m sure, it´s no problem. I was growing out of those clothes anyways, so I needed to change clothing soon enough.

Naruto jump out of his bed and pick out a pair of baggy, black, pants with a lot of pockets and a white t – shirt with a flame and a spiral around it. Then he makes ramen for breakfast

- That can´t be healthy?

- Nah, not really, but it tastes good and are cheap.

- I´m going to make sure we eat more healthy food, from this day forward, but I let it slip this time.

- Ok, I guess it´s not too bad to begin with a more healhty nutricion, and as long as I still will be allowed to eat ramen from time to time – I think it sounds fair.

- Good.

- Vuulpix vul!

They take a seat at the table and begin their breakfast, all three eat at a high speed, when done Naruto brush his teeth and use another toothbrush and brush Vulpix teeths – Renamon also gets a toothbrush.

After locking his apartment and making sure everything are done, they hurry to the Hokages office.

- Naruto? Am I sleeping again! It´s only five thirty in the morning...

- No, Tsunade-baachan, I´m here. I came to ask you something.

- So? Spill it.

- I have two new friends and I need them to be registered as Konoha citizens, come in now ,Renamon and Vulpix.

- Those two? Odd beings, but then again, so are you... which is their purpose here?

- Our, Vulpix here and my, purpose is to protect and help Naruto. But since he wanted us to get registered, we came here to do so, we don´t wish to become trouble for him.

- Ook, then you did right comeing here, you would´ve been much trouble for both him and me if you didn´t.

- So, will you let them be accepted?

- Yes, Naruto, I see no wrong with protecting you. And they seem to be intelligent, this is close enough to nindogs – like Kiba- kuns family use, I register them as your companions and teammates. Can you two fight?

- Yes, m´aam, we are both skille in fighting. Digimon such as myself, that are destined to team up with a human, are taught in early age to fight. Vulpix can´t talk, pokémon as herself, can´t speak human language. But she can fight too, her kind are raised to fight, she use fire to attack.

- Then, there´s no problem, Naruto – give this scroll with a message to Kakashi and I´ll fetch some forheadprotectors to the newest parts of team seven.

- Thanks!

- No problem,Naruto, take care.

Tsunade smiles, her brown eyes shines with pride, and she run her fingers through her blond hair when she walks off to do what she should

I´m happy that there will be more ones to look after Naruto, god knows that he have lots of enemies, he deserves to be happy.

when she return with the forheadprotectors and hand them to Naruto, he place Vulpix´s around her neck firmly but comfortable, then he tie Renamons around one of his ( Renamons) arm. Renamon ties it around the left shoulder instead.

- ok, now when that´s done, let´s go to our meeting spot at the bridge. Kakashi – sensei will surely be late again, he always comes late, but you´ll meet Sakura and Sasuke. They are my teammates, and I like them most of the time, but sometimes I just get so annoyed at them...

- one can get annoyed with those one loves the most, and it´s natural, but you never love them less.

- Wise words, Renamon, and I couldn´t have agreed more. We´re almost there now.

Naruto, Renamon and Vulpix speed up to the meeting point.

- N – Naruto, don´t look, but I think you have two enemies behind you. They look like foxes...

- No, Sakura – san, these are our new teammates. They are with me, don´t worry, they would never harm me.

- Well, when one think of it, you look like a fox too – they might think you are related to them. Sasuke smirks.

- We don´t think he´s related to us, but we are here to protect Naruto, and we have deeper connection then by blood. Renamon smirks back coldly.

This chock both the other two genins, but Sakura is curious.

- What kind of connection can be deeper then one of blood?

- I came to existence so I could protect Naruto, he´s my human teammate, he is the purpose I hatched to fulfill. The bonds between a digimon and it´s partner are deep and it can´t be broken, he is my friend as well as yours and Vulpix here.

- Cool. But how come you exist to be with Naruto? Sakura can´t let it pass by as nothing.

- That´s information I wont give you.

– Oh, ok, I understand. She doesn´t, but she don´t dare to push the subject further.

A poof is heard and the smoke tell team seven that Kakashi has arrived.

- yo!

- Kakashi – sensei, Naruto say in serious voice, I have a message from Tsunade- baachan.

- Oh, then Kakashi reacts, but you should treat Tsunade-sama with more respect. She is the Hokage, Naruto, even if I know you think of her as a aunt...

Then Kakashi read the message and look at the two fox – beings before smiling, his only visible eye looking like a happy cresent .

- I see. Welcome, Renamon and Vulpix, I hope you two will fit into this team. But I think it looks very promising, since all three of my students already accept you, and I look forward to have you on team seven.

- Thank you, Kakashi-san, we will do our best.

- Vuul. Vulpix smiles and sit down by Naruto´s feets, like it want to say: Ok, I agree, but I still like him best.

- Vulpix really look cute and cuddly, Sakura say in a squealing voice, and such silky and shiny fur...

- Vulpix is tough too, Naruto replies, don´t underestimate her. I haven´t seen her fight, but she have this aura that tells that she isn´t a pushover, and I know that she can use fire. She flamed my alarmclock, and my jumpsuit, but it´s ok. I´ll just have to buy a new one later, I didn´t like it either, but she showed it more forcefully then I would have done...

- Vuulpix! She look happy, she knows it´s only a joke, and laugh about it.

- Ok, well, it´s time to train now. Naruto, to begin with,I want you to spar with Sasuke. I will spar with Sakura, Renamon and Vulpix can spar with eachother, for now. Let´s start.

- Hai, everyone say in at the same time (well, not Vulpix, but I think you undrestand that by now...) and so they start.

- So, dobe, how do you plan to beat me today?

- I don´t, Naruto smirks, I only plan to spar. I don´t need to beat you this time, I only need to train, Sasuke.

- You´ve finally understood that you´ll never be able to beat me? Sasuke raise his brow, if only so slightly.

- I can too, Naruto smiles, but I wont do it today. Because I have nothing to prove, I really don´t, I know I´ll be able to kick your ass one day. But let´s spar more and talk less...

So the both of them attack, no one said it was taijutsu only – but both have agreed to it without any word spoken, they just know it. It´s so natural right now, both of them need to improve their hand – to – hand – combatstyle, and they are getting used to it. Naruto see Sasuke trying to punch him at his left side, since Sasuke harmed his clone there the week before ( the time in Kandrakar lasted for a week in Naruto´s dimension, but he´s not harmed there now, since it only was his clone and not him in person that got hurt), and so Sauke thinks he can get advantage over the "weaker" side. But Naruto blocks it and aim a punch to Sasuke´s ribs, but hit the left arm instead, and Sasuke is forced to jump back and attack with another strategy. It ends up with Sasuke getting a dierct hit on Naruto´s neck and effectivly knocking him out, but Sasuke catches the fainted Naruto before said fox- boy hit the ground, and therefore he can´t continue the training.

sorry, Naruto, I didn´t mean to knock you out. But I hate training and I have no intentions to show Kakashi what I can do, that man has to keep track on us all, and I don´t want anyone to know exactly what I can manage. Mostly because I know that he still hesitate to teach me anything, ever since I betrayed Konoha and you it have been like that, but it wasn´t like I didn´t know it would be like that when or if I ever returned here. It´s the price for betrayal, only Naruto and Sakura´s constant and never- ending pleas to the old hag stopped said hag from killing me for it, I´m rather sure Naruto is the one she gave in to – that hag cares for Naruto like a brother. I don´t mind seeing him unconciouss, though, he look very cute when all relaxed like this.

Sakura tried to land some good hits on her teacher, but failed miserably, only looking pathetic. She never landed a single hit, and Kakashi keept reading his beloved book as if nothing happened at all, the whole scene looked really stupid. Sasuke knew that it would happen and sweatdrops as Kakashi knock her unconciouss, well, he didn´t really – she fainted out of exhaustion.

Renamon and Vulpix clashed together in a harsh battle, neither giving up, vulpix used a rageing firestorm to finish Renamon off, but Renamon jump out of the way and attack. It end with both of them getting too tired to fight. So they return to Naruto´s side.

- He´ll be fine when he wakes up, Sasuke replies when both Renamon and Vulpix looking like they wanted to kill him slow and painful, no need to be worried. I don´t harm a teammate, especially when I need him to spar with later, I knocked him out rather carefully...

- Well, that´s all for today, Kakashi smiles gently, I´ll take Sakura to the hospital and have her checked upon.

- Me and Vulpix will bring him home, Renamon says mildly frowning and picking Naruto off the ground, I guess we´ll see you tomorrow...

Vulpix follow Renamon back to the appartment, Sasuke return to the manison he still calls his home, and everything looks like it will be a uneventfull day. It´s only twelve o´clock and the sun is shining, but under the surface, evertyhing isn´t as they thought. Two hidden figures hides in the shadows. One with silver hair and glasses and the other one with pale, almost white, face snake-like eyes and black hair.

- Orochimaru-sama? Are you sure we should attack Konoha already?

- No, we wont, Kabuto. We will only watch, for now, it´s not time yet. Konoha are too strong for our weakened forces yet, we have to strike when they are weak and open for attack, not when they are able to take most of us down.

- True, Orochimaru- sama, and we have to take Sasuke-sama too.

- Maybe, but I think I´ll take the Kyuubi brat too, he has grown strong over the years... and I sensed some incredible power just humming under his skin, it was strong and wild, but it wasn´t the Kyuubi that was the source of this power. I want to know what it is and if I can use it, it was like eternal fire – never burning out or something one are able to ever extinguish. I like that power, it seemed endless and more dangerous then any jutsu I know – if you count the immortality jutsu out.

- Interesting, so Naruto-kun isn´t only a cute excuse for a ninja anymore?

- No, he´s still cute and innocent, but very strong and not to be taken lightly. Did you see how close he was to defeat Sasuke-kun? If he had focused a bit harder, he had won. I don´t like that turn of event, not at all, but it can be used as a advantage later.

Both men disappears, fast and leaving no trace, no one will be able to know that they ever had been there.

With Naruto. Three o´clock.

- umm?

- How are you?

- I´m fine, Renamon, I only have a slight headache. Sasuke – teme didn´t overdo it to finish me off this time, so I´m not injured, some aspirin and I´ll be just fine...

- Vuul?

- Yes, I´m sure, Vulpix. I´ll only get the aspirin.

Naruto get out of his bed and walk into his small bathroom and janking his box with medical supplies open, before starting to search for aspirin, to find that he only have one left.

- hmm. I´ll have to buy new supplies, I´m out of aspirin and the stuff I take when I catch colds – I always react so badly against that kind of sickness, and a bunch of other things as well.

Takeing the aspirin and some water, he wait for a little while, and walk out to his hallway.

- where are you going?

- To Tsunade-baachan. I need to fill up my supplies of medecine, she can do it more effective and specialised for my particular needs, so it´s better then going to buy it n a regular store.

- Ok, Vulpix will acompany you, I don´t find it bright to let you go alone.

- It´s ok with me, I´m just happy that I don´t live alone anymore, and you two are the best company I could wish for.

- I´m glad to hear that, we both like it here with you , and we have no plans on leaving.

- That sounds great.

Naruto walk down the street and to the Hokage tower, knowing that the hokage probably is asleep again, sighing he enters the building. He have no trouble with reaching Tsunade´s office, for the second time that day, and when he open the door – she indeed are sleeping.

- Tsunade-baachan?

- uh? Yeah? What?

- it´s just me, Baachan, I needed to ask you...

- what? She spit out, have your new friends already destroyed the village?

of course not, Vulpix is outside the office and Renamon stayed at home, but I have almost run out of medical supplies and I need you help me restock it. I have no more aspirin nor the medication I take when I catch colds, the last metioned is specially made for me, since I react so badly against it. It´s weird, my body can handle very dangerous illnesses, but it can´t even take care of a simple cold...

- It´s not that weird, demons can fight off anything they are used to when it comes to illnesses, but colds are something they don´t know how to fight. And since both you and Kyuubi get affected, your body react much harder against it, but I´ll start with restocking your more common kind of medecines – with handpicked special ingrediets, it´s all costume made to fit your needs, and then move to the more difficult ones. I´m done in about ten minutes, why don´t you tell me about your day?

- I don´t know why you always want to now, but it have been fine for the short period of time I have been awake. Sasuke knocked me out cold during practise, but he did it correctly, so I´m ok. Renamon took me back home, and when I woke up, I took some aspirin and headed here with Vulpix. And now I´m sitting here with you and telling you about my day...

- Sounds interesting, but really, you need to stay focused. You are as strong as Sasuke and the others, but you lack in concentration, but I agree that you are improving on that area too. I think you have good chances to become the Hokage when I retire, as long as you work harder on your concentretion and stay out of trouble.

- But, Tsunade-baachan, I haven´t done anything to get into trouble for years... So why would I start again now?

- I just had to say it, it´s part of my job, and god knows what´s going on in your brain. You aren´t the number one loudest chaosninja for nothing, you know, so one can´t be too careful...

- of course I´m not, I used to play the most unexpected pranks and be so loud, that was one hell of a great time... but I can´t keep up with it too much any more, I just don´t find the time to do that, I still try to make my home more comfy and less empty. And I can´t do that if I play pranks all the time, and when I´m not doing that, I´m training to get stronger or on missions.

- And that´s most of us happy about, because I would hate to see my face on mt. hokage

all destroyed with paint, I have read your file.

- Why would you do that!

- Because I was bored, and kami – sama know only your file is anything entertaining, I´m thinking of doing a movie of the material... it would be great!

- um, Baa-chan? I don´t like that idéa, no offence, but I can´t bare thinking of some actors playing me and re-do my life..

- You don´t have any choice, I´m gondaime Hokage, and you have no parents that can stop me!

- I might be orphan, but that doesn´t say that I can get used as some toy!

- of course not, she shrugs, a toy doesn´t get paid to be toyed with. And the actor are famous and known worldwide, he heard about my idéa when I met him at the local bar at lunch, his producer also decided to do this movie. I think it´s going to be great. Oh, I´m done with your medecines, and I know these will last some time.

- Thanks, but still – you sold my lifestory to become a movie...

- So? I got a lifetime all-you-can-drink-card to the bar! But they decided to pay you in cash when the movie have been done and introduced to the public.

- So you really love that alcohol, don´t you?

- I prefer gambling, but Konoha doesn´t have gambling...

- Does too, Naruto sighs, but it´s hidden from society since years.

- Then, Tsunade says curious, how does you  know about it?

- Because, Naruto smiles sadly, some villagers tried to kill me there once. And I´ll never forget it. I was only five and a half years old.

- Oh, she says regret showing in her face, I´m sorry.

- It´s ok, he smiles reassuringly, you didn´t know.

- But, she says, they actually tried to kill you? what about Sandaime – sensei?

- He did his best, Naruto answers, but ha couldn´t both do his work and protect me all the time. I miss the old man, he took care of me when no one else cared, and I think he was a great man.

- wow, I just wondered who took you in, since most people hated you...

- Now you know, but I can´t say it´s much to know about, besides – I´m still hated by most...

- Some people perhaps don´t understand your value, but there are many that does and we know that you are valueble.

- Thank you again, Baa-chan, it´s nice of you to help me with re – stocking and having this little chat.

- only one more thing,Naruto...

- Yes?

- Where are that gamblinghall?

- Baa-chan! You do know that Ero-sennin would kill me if I told you?

the mere thought of the perverted, white- haired, sennin would do to him if he found out that he told Tsunade, made him shiver if only so slightly. The pervert had grown old, Tsunade was the same age – but her illusion made her look about twenty years old – Naruto knew better then to trust his eyes when his Baa- chan was there, but they had started to grow too old to really be dangerous. But Ero- sennin still could use strong attacks, when not peaking at the women bathing that is, and it was bad.

- Damn pervert! I wanna gamble, she whined, I haven´t done that for months!

- Try to overcome that bad habit then, Naruto suggests, it woul be good for you.

- No way! She shrieked, I can´t!

- I could stop pranking, that means you can stop gamble, give it a try.

Naruto then left Hokages office, greeted Vulpix, and started to walk home. But his usual luck struck him once again, he met Sasuke on his way.

- Hey dobe, Sasuke smirked, where are you going?

- Home, Sasuke, why?

- You looked like you had to go shopping again, I remember that look since the time Sakura forced the whole team to go shopping with her, so I wondered.

- Shit! I was going to buy a new alarmclock! I forgot.

- Did I hit you that hard?

- No, and thanks about that by the way, I´m fine.

- I can´t have you injured, if you get too injured, I´d have to fight Sakura

- True, but thanks anyway, I appretiated it.

- No problem, Naruto, don´t mention it.

Sasuke leaves and go back home, followed by the stupid fangirls, and Naruto went straight to the store and bought a new alarmclock. This one was a sky blue one with a red fox with three tails, the only one the storekeeper would let him buy Vulpix waited outside in a bush – she was tired and didn´t want to go.

They headed home once again, both happy about that, and Renamon greeted them with some vegetable salad and fried chicken.

- Wow, well done, Renamon. It look delicious!

- thank you, dig in now.

- ok!

So they dug in and ate until all three became full, it´s five pm.

- I know that we should do to get rid of the food we just ate, Training, we can train with weapons and then taijutsu. I need to become better at it...

- how about we train on digivolving and teambuildng? We need it, and then

Vulpix have to evolve to her stronger form, as well as you might feel the urge to evolve too, you really can´t.

- I can evolve too, but it´s just not visible, my strenght, knowledge and experience and I age. That´s some form of evolving, even if it´s not as cool as your and Vulpix´s evolution. But I like your idéa, Renamon, I can have you spar with Neji and Vulpix can spar with Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru is a nindog and I think it would do you good to fight with them, they would give you much better training then fighting with me, Neji has a ultimate defence and Kiba and Akamaru fight as one.

- sounds good to me.

- Let´s go then.

Naruto and the two fox - beings meet Neji at their way to the Hyuuga estates( Neji´s last name is Hyuuga) said boy had long black-ish hair and pearly white eyes, which showed that he was a Hyuuga – all of them had blackish hair and pearly white eyes, even if they sometimes had different tones of black hair.

- Hi, Neji!

- Good day, Naruto, who are your new friends?

- This is Renamon, and the cute one is Vulpix, and they are my companions and friends. I was wondering if you´d take a spar with Renamon, since I know you are good and that it would be great if Renamon got such a challange.

- And I agree, Renamon says, you look like a worthy challanger.

- I don´t mind, but I still have a question, why not you? you could beat me.

- Perhaps I could, Neji, but I can´t provide your kind of defence. I think Renamon could beat me rather fast, since I´m better at attacking then defending, so the best one to ask is you..

- I am honoured to hear that, Naruto, and I´ll be happy to show your friend how difficult it is to beat a Hyuuga branchfamily member.

- Still hating the main family?

- No, not really, I´m dating Hinata. She used the courage you gave her and destroyed the gap between head – and branchfamily, she knew you wanted that to happen, and she didn´t want to give you the trouble of doing it.

- Aren´t she your cousin? But I´m happy to hear the good news.

- yeah, she are, but only from afar.

Then, right in the middle of the spar between Neji and Renamon, a voice is heard in his head

And he is positive that it doesn´t belong to Kyuubi.

Everyone?

Who is it?

Ah, Naruto, isn´t it?

Yeah, but who are you?

It´s me, Daisuke, you know?

Oh. Yeah,but what is it?

I wanted to ask if you could join me and the other in Tysons dimension, and bring your partners

You perhaps could let me know how to create those clones first?

they appear the same second you leave your dimension.

Ok

An:

This chap is made for Hunter Hatake, my first reviewer!


	6. Chapter 12

Summary: this is a x-over with Naruto,Beyblade,W.I.T.C.H, pokémon, digimon and DNAngel. Tyson Kinomiya, Naruto Uzumaki,Ash Ketchum, Tai ( last name?) and Daisuke Niwa learn that they are the new guardians of Kandrakar and they got elemental powers – how will this end? In chaos? Let´s find out! This fic will take place on various dimensions and alter worlds.

Pairings: Tyka, AshGary TaiMatt SasuNaru DaisukeRiku

Warnings: spelling ( feel free to point them out to me) Yaoi, Shonen –Ai, het.

Explainings:

( A/N )

electronic stuff +

- speaking

thinking

thelepathy

**Demon talking to Human**

human to bit-beast/

Dark to Daisuke Daisuke to Dark

Chapter 12 – Beyblade. 

I got back at noon, with Eevee and Dragomon at my side, and found my clone as it slept outside the dojo. Seriously, not even I can sleep in the middle of the day, damn lazy clone! Wait, Kai might have made it and the other train hard, Kai is dead set on preparing the team to the next campionship. And my koi is as stubborn as me, I have to give him that credit, he´s worth that much. God knows that I hate when he decides to train our butts off, but never him, I can´t resist him. I touch my sleeping clone and we fuse together, I gain all memories that it have gotten for the last couple of hours. Dragomon start talking.

- forget it, human, I´m not going to be your partner.

- I wont force you Dragomon, I would never do such thing. It´s your choise, I would appretiate if you chose to join us, but I want you to do what you feel is right.

- You only tries to trick me.

- No, I´m not, because I know you are exactly like me – stubborn, honest, hate to be forced into things, loyal to those who deserve it, strong in body and mind, belives in hope, I know you will follow your heart and I respect it. But since you are staying here, I´ll treat you as a guest, and as well as I would treat any guests.

- You are pathetic. I hate you.

- That´s your decision to make. Not mine, Tyson smiles gently.

The Dragon digimon looked chocked to the core, but he still refused to belive that this lowly human actually let him choose.

I see this little adorable digimon look at me with unbeliving eyes, I feel like it´s time to eat, and so I walk towards the kitchen. Knowing that Kai is at the mall and Gramps is visiting his old friend for a friendly match of chess.

- what do you want to eat, Dragomon?

May I suggest to cook some eggs, fry bacon, and maybe even make orange juice? There are way too many eggs and oranges, they will go bad soon, if not eaten.+

- woah! Are the refrigiator talking to us?

- Yes, it is, but I don´t know how. Dragomon replies.

- Eevee! Eevee sounds and look frightned.

It´s a gift you have, young Tyson, that comes with your power.+

- Oh. I state dumbly enough. I had no idéa.

You don´t have to know, you will learn and understand soon enough, but please do something about the eggs and oranges.+

- I´ll do so, I promise the refrigiator, and I ask Dragomon and Eevee if they like that suggestion. They did, Dragomon liked the idéa much, and I just like Dragomon to think of me as a friend. Don´t mind if it decides it doesn´t want to be my partner, a friend would have me satisfied, so I´ll try my best.

Kai returned to the dojo soonly after that.

- Tyson? Are you home?

- sure am, Kai, and I´d like you to meet my two new friends, Eevee and Dragomon.

- you got pets without me knowing?

- I´m no pet, lousy human!

- forgive Kai, Dragomon, he couldn´t have known that.

Dragomon look at me, but then decides to forgive Kai, this time.

- Eevee!

Eevee look approvingly at Kai, and smiles in her own little way, and I´m happy.

Dragomon look like he´s going to bite us, if he doesn´t get fed soon, so I give them both some food. But that made Kai feel obsessive and so he kissed me and asked if I had some food for him too.

- of course, Kai, I have plenty of food done. I wanted to get rid of some food, the eggs and oranges are soon out of date..

- Good, I hate shopping, but we needed groceries.

- I know, and I dislike when food get destroyed, and it was a good thing you bought some new. Even if the lunch is done, I still have to cook the dinner later, and I can´t cook if I don´t have any groceries to cook it of.

- I know, and I wouldn´t miss your delicate cooking for the world, I´m sure you could make even a sock taste good.

- Yuck! No such things would get it´s way into my kitchen, not as long as I´m still alive, mind you.

- I know, I´m just trying to give you a compliment, Ty.

- I am aware of that, but I don´t like the thought, I am grateful for your try.

Dragomon and Eevee look at the two boys and both of them smiles.

Tyson and Dragomon have a lot of quarrels afterwards, but Tyson never lose his tempers with his friend, he remains as calm and collected as he possible can.

- Dragomon, I don´t want to fight with you, because I just can´t argue with you.You might like to fight like this, but it feels like I don´t like to fight a friend like this, especially when there´s nothing to fight about. All my quarrels with Daiichi, Kai and so on, taught me that fighting like this is meaningless.

- You are pathetic.

- I might be, Tyson says sadly, but I don´t belive in doing this kind of things. And I feel sorry for you, if you can´t think that battle is better to fight when one have to,or need to went bad feelings. Not when one can avoid it.

I leave the place, I´m sick of fighting the little digimon and getting insulted, and this is never going to work out! We can never build a team.

I might not look pf this from the right side? This reminds me about me and Kai in the beginning, we fought like this too, and it worked out after some years. But I´m not sure we have that time to build up a team this time...

I decide that it´s me to go to bed, and I get ready, before I drift asleep. I even failed to notice that Kai come here too, and I would feel bad about it if I had noticed.

The next moning. I hear some voice in my head, but that voice is somewhat familliar.

Hi!

Who the... It´s three in the morning!

It´s me, Daisuke, all of us will come to your dimension. We need to get to know eahother better...

Sure. But let me sleep another five hours, I don´t wanna wake up, not yet! It´s too damn early for me, I had a argue with Dragomon, and I´m sure as hell tired from that .

Of course, we all can wait, but I think you´d better.

I think that sounds good

That´s an agreement.

Ok.

I woke up three hours later, took a shower, and got myself done. I see Eevee jump up to me, she look happy, as if she know what´s going on...

Next time I notice what´s happening, Kai have woken up, and he look like he´s seen a ghost.

- What are you doing up this early! You never are up this early?

- I´m going to meet some new friends today, love, and I couldn´t sleep.

- Tyson, if this is getting a habit, I´m going to call the doctor...

- No, this wont be a habit, so calm down.

- Ok, but how can I know that? I´m going to follow up on this.You look like hell, and you have been acting weird for two weeks.

- I have? I didn´t even notice...

I really hadn´t, not that I ever really thought about it , but still.

- But you have. You can´t be still for more then a hour, or you won´t do anything but sleep, then we come to the eating habits, you skip meals, and not to talk about being social. You almost look terrified when Max or Ray or chief ask us to join them for some fun...

- I do? I guess I have, but why come I never noticed that?

- I don´t know, Tyson, but I don´t like it when I find out that you woke up at five in the morning. But I´m glad to know that you wont be alone and that you´ve made friends. I only wished you had told me, Kai say in a hurt voice, next time – let me know.

- I just met them yesterday, the same time I met Eevee and Dragomon. I promise you, Kai, I will tell you everything about yesterday when I´m ready and understand it all myself. Ok?

- I´ll hold you to that, Ty, I swear I will.

I only smile at him and hug him, I´m happy that he didn´t push that subject, I´m not sure if I can tell him about everything yet. He´ll be overly protective again, and keep me under watch 24 – 7, I´m not sure I can handle that. And about the others, I just haven´t felt like hanging out right now, they´re too much focused on their partners - It´s unbearable. Me and Kai never made such fuss about us... But I know we are different, the thing is that it´s getting annoying. And now I will have so much gong on. It´s not looking too good.

I send a mental message to the rest, telling them that it´s ok to come here now.

Kai meet them when they and their partners arrive, he look puzzled, and turn to me.

- They´re all older then you, Ty, are you sure I don´t need to worry?

I laugh and tell him that I´d never leave him, that he´s the one I want, and no one else.

He look at me before nodding. Then he glare at the rest.

- If I find out you have done anything to him, I´ll let Dranzer kill you all, I want my boyfriend back in one piece – or else...

Tai look at Kai as if he thought he heard wrong.

- Don´t worry, almost all of us are already having someone, the only ones single are Ash and Naruto here. And they wouldn´t hit on someone they know is taken mr...?

Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari, and you are?

Tai, this is Daisuke, Ash and Naruto. I have my own boyfriend and Daisuke is getting married soon to a young lady, so no worries – we wont take him away from you.

Kai look content with the answer and tell me to take care and to not be late for dinner. I shrug it off and answer that I wont be late.

We walk out of the dojo and towards a field where no one goes anymore. I happen to know this for a fact.

- Your boyfriend there seem to be very possesive, Naruto says, is he always like that?

- Yup, I answers, always. But I love him anyways, he´s just very afraid of getting betrayed again, he had a bad life. His Grandfather used him as a tool for power since early age, as so many others that evil man used, and trained them to show no feelings. He just don´t want to be left by another one he loves, and I understand that.

- But wanting to kill us? And who´s Dranzer?

- Dranzer is his bit-beast, a fire phoenix, and he would never actually kill, Ash, only bruise badly – unless we talk about his grandfather or said mans underlings...

- your boyfriend need serious therapy, Tai mutters, but I guess that´s up to you two to handle.

Dragomon suprisingly came along, I knew Eevee would come, but I was happy to see that both came. I decide to change subject, I love Kai for who he is, and it´s not their business anyways.

- Well, how are everyone?

Smooth one, Tyson, reaaally smooth one. I think to myelf.

- Fine, came the answer in union, and you?

- Fine too, they don´t have to know that I haven´t been all that great lately, thank you.

the yellow dinosaur look at me all the time, like he´s waiting for something, I have no idéa as of why... But I end up with trying to ignore that. As we reach the spot I´ve leading us to, we all sit down, to try start talking...

Daisukes digipartner walk up to me, and Dragomon suddenly wrap his body around my waist and hissing angrily at Gatomon, and I´m speechless. I thought he hated me! So why defending me?

- Ooh! I think Dragomon have taken after that Kai person, don´t be so possesive! Gatomon purrs, I just wanted to know something.

Gatomon stroke herself against me, I did the only thing I could think of and started petting her, she purrs deeper.

- I hoped you weren´t a dog person, she explains, and you aren´t.

- I´m sorry, Gatomon, but I´m neither cat or dog person. I don´t have preferences like that...

- As long as you´re not entirely a dogperson, I don´t mind, you certainly know how to treat a cat.

Dragomon hisses and tries to bite Gatomon, I start to stroke Dragomons head, and he calms down and purrs slightly.

- I thought you hated me?

- I did, but I don´t want anyone taking you away from me.

- I was wrong, Agumon sighs, I lost the bet.

What bet? Tai look like a cat that swollowed the canary and then some more... I don´t like that look at all. And I found out soon enough, Agumon kissed me! Yuck! Did he brush his teeth as he should!

- What the!

- Sorry, Agumon say, but we had a bet.

- on what?

- I said that Dragomon would never trust you, but I was wrong, he´d never protect anyone really hates. I was so sure I told Tai that he´d have to kiss you if I was right, and I´d have to do it if I lost, and that´s how this happened.

- Next time, do me a favor and kiss eachother, cause I got a boyfriend and you forgot to brush your teeth.

- Ok, but I want to ask one thing.

- what?

- how come that boy looked like he really didn´t want to let you out of his sight?

- because he think I´m getting sick, but I´m not, and he´s worrying. What´s up with your lives then?

- I´m doing nothing much, Daisuke answers, I´m still planning to get married and I´m still trying to learn how to use this thing – a beyblade? How the hell did you become a champion in this thing? It´s damn hard.

- Well, I have been doing this since I was very little, I used to take my older brothers Beyblade and train. I have trained a long ammount of time, but it doesn´t take long to learn how to use it as a tool to defend one self, or attack ones attackers. It´s the same damn thing, but what I try to say is that, I can teach you how to use it – As long as you guys promise not to use them for wrong reasons, I know how that can happen, I´ve seen it a lot of that since I started playing. I happen to know people that have used their Beyblades to do robbery, and other really bad things.

- We would never do such thing, Ty, would we work for the good guys if we was evil?

- No, Ash, but I have to be careful – god knows I don´t need to have any more people that belive they know it all to become strong enough to beat anyone...

- We understand, this but we will use them to protect only. Tai reassures

- Ok. You have to focus to keep them spinning, channel your energy into your Beyblade´s bit- chip and let the bit-beast know that you count on it and that you know it can win for you. Then remember to speed up your blade by pulling the ripcord faster.

- What if something breaks? I can´t really buy it in the ninja- weapon stores... Naruto ask

. I mean, if the ripcord breaks? Or the starter? Or some small parts?

- Easy, I answer, come here and get new parts from me.

- Won´t that be very expensive for you? Ash asks.

- No, It wont, I get a lot of spare parts from BBA. It stand for Beyblade Battle Assosiation, and they´re the company my team and I play for, and the stuff is upgraded as soon as our manager can – Chief we call him, but his name´s Kenny – upgrade the teams blades so they reach top level standards. So I can give you the parts and so on you need, without getting broke, and it will be the best parts availible. But it alone wont give you the victory or anything, it only helps you a little. I know there is an old beydisc here, and we can train the later, but firstly – we need to get a hold on our new abilities too. Have anyone been able to use your ability?

- No, the answer is the same, no one of us have.

- we´ll have to try.

Ash manage to get a small amount of water to emerge from the ground,look damn proud over it, and actually start to handle it quite well. Then Tai make things close to us grow and make a small wall, it reaches to our knees, Naruto can´t really make anything but small sparkles – but god knows if he wont be able to make bigger flames soon, he works hard. I can´t really manage to use the energy, but I´ll be able to soon. Daisuke have absolutly no trouble with his wind powers, he´s able to use it like it was nothing. But he can´t keep doing it for a very long time, though. We all work hard to improve. Our pokémon and digimon fight to gain strenght, and we continue through the whole day, until we all manage to use our powers properly. But, of course, we can´t stay there all day. And I spend the rest of my day to teach them how to blade, and they actually manage to improve. We go seprate ways after that, they need to return to their place and I to mine, only to find my friends there.

- Tyson, Ray says quietly, you haven´t spent a single spare time with us for weeks – but you spend a whole day with some other guys? Aren´t we good enough aymore?

That was the worst chock in the whole day, I seem to get chocked a lot these days, this can´t be good for my nerves!

- That´s not it, Ray, I promise. Those guys and I have some work to do together, and I got it yesterday, but everything have become such a mess. I just can´t feel social right now, so I keep everything to a business level, because I will freak if I have to think much more then that.

- Okay, now I´m freaked, and god and know that takes a lot.

Oh, no, I´m i deep shit now!

And, yes, it ended up with them dragging me to the hospital. Damn bastards, and I thought they would leave me alone for some while... But then again, if it was one of them, I´d personally drag their sorry asses to the hospital too.

After a check-up, the doctors announce me to be so over- worked by emotions and constant chocks, that I can´t handle it anymore, and then he wrote some medication make my muscles relax. I hate the doctor right now, he´s insane! I don´t want to eat such shit! I just want to be alone and calm down! Sigh, now Kai wont let me out of his sight, and worse is – the others decides to stay with us too. Now I´m doomed! And then we have Gramps, who´ll be home tonight, I don´t even dare to think this thought through. If things couldn´t be worse, the doctor decides to give me a shot with some nutrition and nerv-calming solution, before letting me go, and hell begins.

I get tired as hell on our way back and fall asleep on Kais shoulder. And I know no more.

No Pov

The other boys get a bit suprised when Tyson fall asleep, but Kai seem to be cool with it.

- You look like this isn´t new, Kai, why ?

- It isn´t, he´s been so tired for some time now, either he can´t be still or he sleep like a dead... I have been worried for some time, but I couldn´t manage to drag him there ealier, I blame all the Kendo training Gramps put him through – he´s getting very strong.

- Sometimes it´s the strenght in numbers that wins, Ray says with a small smile, Tyson might have gotten a lot stronger – but together, we´re stronger then him, and he had no more chance. Haven´t he noticed this himself?

- No, I asked him about it, he looked like if I had told him aliens had landed in the backyard and asked for some water and sandwiches...

- So he hadn´t noticed at all, and what about your new pets and his new job?

- I don´t know, Max, he really did´t want to talk about it. But he promised to tell me later, when he have figured it all out himself, and I have no idéa why he´d get a job from the beginning, I know it have nothing with money to do – we have all money we need. Both from my heiritage and Gramps paychecks from teaching Kendo. So he can´t have taken it for that reason, because that´s not necessary at all, and he can´t have been bored – because we don´t have much free time since our training, he cook almot all our food, and we spend some time together and talk or just enjoying the silent company. So I have no single idéa of as why he want to get a job...

- and what about the silver Dragon and the little brown animal that only say "Eevee" in different ways ?

- I don´t know, this last couple of weeks he have changed so much, I can´t keep up with it all.

- Have you and Gramps tried to talk to him? Chief asks.

- The keyword is tried, Kai replies, and yes – but he just looked lost in thoughts, never being able to hear us. First, we only thought it was something or someone that had made him think about something after a beybattle, but since three days ago – we both got really worried, he´s never behaved like this before.

- I guess we´ll have to take care of him and wait until he feel like he want to talk with us,Ray smiles, we can´t force him to tell us – and we won´t either, we want our Tyson back, not push him away. Max, he have told you most things, and therefor he trust you. He trust us too, but not in the same way, there are different friends for different situations.

- Ok, but now we need to think of a way to reach the goal of getting him back on track, not that silly thing on how it happened.

- Max, Chief yells, the key to solve it is to find out what caused it.

- It´s still silly...

- Nn?

- Good morning again.

- What time is it, Kai?

- You have been asleep for half an hour, so don´t worry, you haven´t missed much at all. We´re almost home now.

Tysons p.o.v again

I wake up again, Dragomon and Eevee is at home – both very happy to see me, and I immedeatly start to make dinner. And guess if I´m pissed when I have Kai in the way all the time when I try to do dinner, I litterally throw him out of the kitchen and use Kai´s own trademark death glare against them all, dareing them to try interrupt my cooking. Max whimpers and hide behind Ray, as do Chief, Ray look like he´d prefer to hide too and Kai? He look like he don´t know how to handle it.

- Kai, Max whines, why on earth did you teach Tyson how to glare like that?

- I did no such thing, Kai answers, he taught himself. I guess it´s smart not to bother him when he´s cooking, I knew he´s a bit sensitive when he work in the kitchen, he hate when I get in the way when he´s cooking. And I´m not someone who know what to do in the kitchen area, which doesn´t make sense to me, it´s not my kind of place. But I didn´t know he had mastered my famous deathglare, now I know, and I never want to see that again.

- Neither do I, Ray admits, that was plain freaky. I got frightned by him, and Ty´s never been that kind of person, I can help/watch him when he work in the kitchen – I won´t be in his way there.

Ray follow me, and help me in the kitchen, and he isn´t in my way. So I smiles happily, this is fun! I love being in the kitchen and I do my best to make food that look good and still I demand my food to taste well. I tell Ray what I want done and what I don´t accept when in my kitchen.

- You are the one in charge when it comes to the kitchen, Ray say with a small smile, I almost have to watch out so you do´t run me over. Well, Ty, I think you have the right thought here. Let me do the main course, and you can do the dessert, because I don´t like to make desserts.

- Sure, I´m not picky when it comes to which course I´m doing, I just want the result to be like I know I want it to be. I know which way I want it to be.

- Sounds fair to me, Ty, and I´ll do pretty much as you wanted it – but I will add my own touch too.

- Works for me too, so it´s a deal, I have nothing to object. I like your way of doing things too.

- when it comes from you, I take that as a compliment, I hope you wont be disappointed.

- I wont ever be, Ray, I´m glad to have you here. I like being in the kitchen and work, but it´s fun to do it together with someone too.

Ray look like he couldn´t belive what he heard, but look really flattered, and I think he is worth it. I start making a chocolate cake with chocolate iceing, I happen to know it´s Max, Kai´s and Ray´s favourite. I like it too, but I prefer strawberry – but I can´t do that when Chief is here, he´s allergic to it, Chief prefer vanilla or banana. But Chief also have a weakness when it come to chocolate, I like it too, but I don´t dare to do it too much – I don´t want to become addicted to it. But, of course, I had to mess up. I missed to see Ray´s leg and tripped with the iceing, I got covered in it, and Ray got suprised. But I feel pathetic, I forgot that I´m not alone this time. The others run in the kitchen to see what the noise was all about and they stare at me, making me feel even more silly. I feel myself blush really hardly, Kai smiles at me and decides to see if " I taste as sweet as I looked" before laughing softly at me. Dragomon bite Kai in the left leg which make Kai pissed, before he himself want to taste too, Eevee lick me in the face too. Max feel left out and he and Ray tries to get their chance too. It tickles!

- Hahahaahahaha! Stop it! I´m not the dessert! And I can´t be all that tasty!Hahaahahaha. I mean it, I need. Air!

And then a strong wind start to blow, and seeing that they were inside, all was very suprised.

- What the?

They finally got off me, I hurried to the bathroom and took a quick shower, and then changed into a pair of tight black jeans and a navyblue, sleeve-less shirt. My hair-elastic is dirty so I have to let my soaking wet hair be loose. I go back to the kitchen, ignore their stares, and prepare new iceing. Then I decorate the cake, Kai and Dragomon start loking like goldfishes.

- Stop the goldfish-look, I don´t think it look decent, and besides – I have to wear my hair down. I don´t have another hair-elastic.

- You look like a girl, Max giggles, how cute!

- And you sound like one, Maxie, and I hope you didn´t forgot the oven- Ray?

- No, the food is almost ready, only two more minutes.

- Good, I hope you still are hungry, and I´m not going to be a table this time...

- But, Max argues, you tasted good! And I hope the second iceing is as good as the first...

- It is, Maxie, but I´m not going to be covered in it this time too...

I get everyone to go to the table. Dragomon wrap himself around my waist again, Kai growls at Dragomon, and Dragomon shows his teeth and hisses threatingly.

- Stop it you two, I don´t want a fight during dinner, or I´ll kick both your butts to the garden. And I´ll lock you out for the rest of this week...

Both of them stop immedeatly, and start eating, the other laughs at the power I have over those two. Ray go fetch my medecines, make sure I take them all and then we all go to the backyard, to train. But Kai wont let me play, I didn´t really expect to be allowed to play, so I don´t get dissapointed, Dragomon wrap himself around my left arm. Eevee takes place in my lap, falling asleep, I absently pat Eevee´s silky fur. And I feel all my muscles relax, so I fall asleep too, but I don´t wanna sleep! I try to struggle against sleep. I certainly have slept enough for today.

**Yes, you have, and I want some action!**

_And who are you? _

I´m the Neko youkai, I´m the demon residing inside you, nice to finally being able to speak to you. I know you are sick, but those silly human medication stop me from healig you, and I don´t like to be stopped. I just don´t like human medication, especially the kind that are doing this kind of things, but I like you.

The cat demon purrs softly, it feels safe, yet threatning. Like : " I have no problem with you, yet, and get to my bad side and I promise to kill you slow and painfully". I guess I better do things as good as I possible can.

_That´s kind of you, Neko-chan, and I hope we will get along. I don´t know what to call you..._

Neko-chan sounds good. Be happy that I´m not as evil as Kyuubi, only shukaku – the sand badger can come close to Kyuubis evilness, the most demon lords aren´t all that bad. We only have a bad reputation, but if we get pissed, we´ll kill thouands of beings to calm our hunger for blood. But really, we´re not all that bad, and we got placed in hosts that fit us well. Kyuubi did too, but the stubborn fox refuse to realise that, as usual. I like that foolish fox, he´s the only one that are stronger than me, the more tails – the more power. That´s basic knowledge.

_Ok, Neko-chan, I understand. But I need to wake up soon, I don´t like the feeling I get when waking up. It feel like I lost something, and it hurts, because for some time – I can´t remeber if what is real and what´s only my imagination... I don´t like that. Because I feel lost. _

There is nothing I can do about it, kitten, I can´t either tell those things for you – because I can´t tell your memories if you can´t. You´ll wake up in two minutes, so it´s ok, and you know - fool these humans to think that you have taken those awful pills, let me heal you, and everything will be fine...

_I like that Idéa, but Ray and Kai are not easy to fool, and I´ll be in even deeper trouble if they found out I´m skipping to eat my pills..._

I will find a way to help you, now, when we have talked for the first time – I´ll have a easier time to talk to you later. Kitten.

_Why do you call me kitten?I don´t mind, but I wanted to know, that´s all._

Because, to me, you still are nothing but a small kitten. I´m thousands of, your years counted, years old. And you aren´t, even by human measurements, adult yet.

_Okey, now I understand why, Neko-chan. _

Then I wake up again, confused again, but I´m not letting the others know about it. Kenny comes up to me.

- Are you okey? You look pale?

- Huh? I´m okey, Chief, a bit dizzy. But I guess this is a side-affect from that pills, I´ll be fine, just give me some time to wake up.

- Ty, you look worse now then before, I don´t think the doctors chose the right medication. You look weaker then you did without those pills. Do you want to talk about it?

- No, Chief, I don´t. If I tried, you guys would think I´m insane and take me to the nuthouse,and I happen t know that there´s nothing wrong with my sanity – yet.

- You haven´t even tried, Tyson, but do you think you can explain what you mean by yet?

- these stupid pills make me forget which of my memories are real and which is nothing more then dreams and such, I swear it´ll make me go insane, and then there is the dizziness. I didn´t react this badly the first time, but this time it got a lot worse, and I have no idéa why.

- It might be an allergic reaction, you might not be able to handle some of the things they use to make the pills, I don´t think you should take any more. We´d better get you back to the hospital and make them write you another medication, because this one doesn´t seem to ork for anything else but to make you sleep and become worse.

Finally! I try to stand up, and fails, Dragomon use some kind of blue orb to stop my fall. It feels like sitting on a balloon, I remain sitting a little while, before getting up again.

Kai look worried, so does the rest of them. A sotf ,white, light surrounds me. What the?

It´s just me, Kitten, I heal you. Calm down, it will help you regain your former energy and so on, with me here – things will get a bit easier.

_Thanks, Neko-chan, but how can I explain this?_

Just tell them that you have learnt healing with energy.

_Ok._

_-_ what was that energy?

- healing energy, I have taken a extra class in school on my extra long breaks, healing by using energyfields. Hehe, I never ever thought I would be needing it, it just sounded cool...

- I didn´t realise that class actually worked, chief exclaims loudly, I was so sure it was nothing more then a bad way of spending time!

There actually was one of those classes, but Tyson knew it didn´t work at all, but he had been taking them – because it was relaxing. He´d started to take many new classes, but he failed miserably in math, so he had to make it up with good grades in all other classes.

- So did I...

- Ty, you lazy bum, but you´re lucky – it payed off...

Kai is still a bit suspicious, but let it be for now, and hugs me gently. Dragomon just had to ruin it...

- Hands off! Don´t you dare...

- He´s my boyfriend, pest, so tail and body off him!

- So? I don´t know what a boyfriend is, but he´s mine.

- No, boyfriend means that he´s my mate, and you have no right to take him. I have known him for the longest and you´re not even human!

- You two realise I can still hear you? And I don´t want to hear it. It´s nothing to argue about...

An : YAY! I updated and I made this chapter extra long, I have only gotten one review, but god knows it inspired me alot! Thanks Hunter Hatake, it´s all thanks to you, and my best friends here. I was really thinking of deleting this fic for good, but my friends encouraged me to post it and let it be up for a couple of months and then I could discontinue or delete it if no one like it. I had a little trouble last time, I posted a fic called "Dragoons choise" and got flamed, no one liked it... so I got rid of it totally. But this one will remain here for some time more. But unless I get at least two more reviews, I won´t continue much longer and get back to writing on the rest of my fics and start ignoring this fic a little, then I can´t say I will update really often... It´s all up to you guys who read this, shall I continue?

Ryuneko.

Tyson: What about those who like it? You´ll just ignore them?

Kai: Hn, I sound like a possesive and sappy guy...

Ryuneko: Because I felt I needed you to be like that, and I know you are like that - deep inside... And no, I wont, Tyson. I´ll just not update as often, that´s all... I have a lot of fics on my laptop, but I haven´t posted them yet. I don´t know why, it just never happened.

Ray: Perhaps it´s because you only have internet when in school, and then you´ll aways get caught up in reading other peoples fics, it´s a god damn miracle that you even remember to update your own...

Max: I agree! And when you get home, you´ll write some more on your fics, but you almost never post them. And I know you have homework to do sometimes.

Chief: Yeah, it´s unbeliveable, to think that you manage to recieve such high grades even if you almost never studies... And you goes to college, and an economical program too, business economics!

Ryuneko: Don´t think I like this program! I´d preferred to be back to my old program, but I know I didn´t belong there, it was a very active program – I loved it. But they wouldn´t let me graduate unless I went to the mountains in both summer and winter, and I always got sick when we went outside for one or two days, I can´t get out for a whole week, besides – I can´t keep myself from writing for that long... so this was the fifth of six best programs that lies close to my home.( I couldn´t afford to move out.)

Tyson: Ok. R&R!


	7. Chapter 13

Summary: this is a x-over with Naruto,Beyblade,W.I.T.C.H, pokémon, digimon and DNAngel. Tyson Kinomiya, Naruto Uzumaki,Ash Ketchum, Tai ( last name?) and Daisuke Niwa learn that they are the new guardians of Kandrakar and they got elemental powers – how will this end? In chaos? Let´s find out! This fic will take place on various dimensions and alter worlds.

Pairings: Tyka, AshGary TaiMatt SasuNaru DaisukeRiku

Warnings: spelling ( feel free to point them out to me) Yaoi, Shonen –Ai, het.

Explainings:

( A/N )

electronic stuff +

- speaking

thinking

thelepathy

**Demon talking to Human**

human to bit-beast/

Dark to Daisuke _Daisuke to Dark_

Chapter 13- Digimon

Tai´s P.o.v

So here I stand, outside Mimis apartment, Matt and Gabumon will actually come too!

It showed itself to be impossible for them to continue the tour since almost everyone caught some kind of cold... Matt didn´t nor did Gabumon, because they kept themselves warm.

- Hiiiiiii! Mimi yells at me and Agumon, what kind of digimon is that! I´ve never seen one of those!

And with that she alarm all the others who come rushing to see Ledyba.

- And when did you get that wrist-chain? Matt asks.

- I bought it in a store, I liked it, you don´t honestly think I´m cheating do you?

- Nah, he say, not really. You´re not the type who would do such things.

- Agumon!

- Gabumon! So great to see you again!

- Ditto, but what is that digimon?

- This isn´t a digimon, I explain, she´s a pokémon and comes from another dimension. I take care of her, and I have become her human partner, I´m responsible for her, and I don´t think she´s liking the attention too much...

Izzy tries to get information from Ledyba, only to see what Ledyba knows when it comes to battle. It´s called string shot, Ash said so, and Izzy find himself all sticked to the wall.

Everyone else laugh their heads off, Matt and Davis look like they need to breath, so I drag the two of them outside until they calm down a bit. Which happen when I decide to be a bit mean and throw them in Mimis pool. That sure cooled them off! I suceeded.

When we return in, everyone is either laughing or sticked to the wall.

- Ledyba, come here, stop sticking them to the walls – I know they can get to your nerves... but that´s a bit overboard...

- We know, Davis grins, but I´d be thankful if someone could get me down from here...

in two seconds have Davis also gotten glued to the wall. Serious, he´s a klutz, and he couldn´t let Ledyba alone...

- Ledyba, can you please take them down now?

- Ledyy, she shakes her head.

- Sigh. Matt?

- Yeah?

- help me get some water, we´ll have to use a solution with water, soap and salt. It works, Ash... a new friend of mine, said it would, he had a friend who had one. It´s no big deal, and no, our house is not destroyd by Ledyba.

- You can read my thoughts, Matt smiles, ok. Then, let´s get our friends off the wall, we leave Davis though – he need to hang on there for a while. It might teach him to not stick his nose where he know it doesn´t have anything to do with, who knows?

All, except Davis laugh, but Veemon have mercy on his human partner/friend.

- I´ll get you down, Davis, I promise.

- Thank´s veemon, Davis smiles, but now they wont let you down either...

I laugh as I fetch soap and salt, when I return, Matt stands there with water and some towels.

- Ok, I put the two last ingredients in the water, now let´s get this done. Ledyba, you help too, you put them there...

Ledyba just smiles and obeys, Agumon and Gabumon is the first to get freed. Then Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Kari, T.K, Jolie, Cody and their digimonpartners. We party all night, listning to Matt and his bands latest cd, we all had a geat time! I wish we´d do this much more often, but I don´t like to wash out all our closest friends off the walls, still we had a really great night.

And it got even better later, but that´s information I wont give you, s-e-c-r-e-t. Mostly because it´s something between me and my loved one, and yes, Ledyba have moved to the livingroom. The only thing that´s bad with Ledyba moving out of my room, is that she stole my clean, ironed laundry! It´s a shame, really, to have ones laundry stolen like that...

But I´ve managed to reach a compromise, I get to take the clothes I need,and instead giving her newer laundry to sleep on. I made some plants grow while we were gone, so that Matt wouldn´t know that I never bought any in the store... Agumon and I have decided to tell Matt and Gabumon the truth later.

I know that Daisuke, Naruto and Ash have already done it. Left is me and Tyson, none of us have told anyone, I´ll tell my whole family tomorrow... or thursday may be a better choice, because I want to spend some time with Matt! Don´t look at me like that! It´s no crime to want to spend time with ones boyfriend!

The next morning I wake up when I hear Tysons voice in my head.

Tai?

Yeah? What is it?

I have been thinking, do you think I´ll be able to be a leader? I´m not a natural leader, like you and Ash, and I feel a bit unsure if it was a wise decision of the elements to make me the leader...

Stop thinking about it, then, the elements chose you for a reason. It´ll work out just fine. How is it with your possesive boyfriend?

Still in battle with Dragomon, he sighs, they drive me insane with their eternal quarrels. But otherwise fine. And how are you and your boyfriend having it?

Just fine, he returned yesterday, and I´m happy he did. Have you told anyone yet?

Yeah! I did yesterday, they all accepted it, but somehow Kai turned even more possesive...

Is that even possible?

I didn´t think so either, but I was proved wrong, Kai and Dragomon have hardly been letting me go to the bathroom alone. I had to kick them out of the bathroom twice yesterday evening, I swear I´ll kill them if they keep this up, it´s like they think I´m going to be attacked by some great evil in the bathroom. Sure as hell wont happen... I mean who would belive it " excuse me, great evil, you have to wait. I´m not done with my business in the bathroom yet, so please don´t destroy universe until I´m able to stop you..."

I run out to the balcony and laugh my head off, I get a very funny and silly image when thinking about if ´d happen when Venomyotismon attacked. God, I´m so immature, it´s embarassing. But my logic doesn´t manage to fight the image away, so I don´t give a damn right now.

Tell me when you´re done laughing, Tyson snickers, because I don´t find it funny anymore. And I´m the youngest of us all, and I only laughed for about a half minute...

Sorry, I say, but the image is hilarious...

Tyson thank me for the comfort and leave me alone. Hm, Tyson also cofessed, I´m the last one... not good. I´ll tell everyone today, I can´t be so much behind, I´m the oldest damn it !

- What´s so funny, Matt says while wrapping his arms around me, and why did you suddenly look depressed...?

- Oh, I smile, I just got such a silly image... and it´s so immature of me, but still...

- Tell me?

- Ok. I talked to a friend, one of the new ones, and he had problem with a possesive boyfriend and a equally possesive digimon. He wasn´t even allowed to go to the bathroom alone. Then he said " it´s not like a great evil would attack in the bathroom" or that one would have to say "excuse me, great evil, you have to wait. I´m not done with my business in the bathroom yet, so please don´t destroy universe until I´m able to stop you..." and then thought if that had happened when Venomyotismon tried to take over the universe...

- Hahahhahahahahahahahahaha. That´s funny! I like this new friend of yours, he sound like a real funny person... I can also see the image, and it´s hilarious!

- He´s a fun guy, but only 17 years old, so one would think I´d act like a grownup and not laugh...

- Nah, that wouldn´t be very fun, now would it?

- Thank god, I´m not very mature, and I´m 20 years old!

- So am I, but I think it´s funny, so who cares?

- Mm, Matt, I need you to call the gang to the park - while I call my family. Our friends usually answer the phone, unlike my family, so my task will take longer. Tell them I need to talk to them, now.

- Oh..kay, but why?

- I´ll explain it all there, ok?

- Sure.

We call everyone to a meetning in the park, everyone and their digimonpartners is there, and my parents and my sister Kari look a bit worried.

- Well, Tai, mind telling us why you called us here? Is there a new emergency?

- No, I tell them, at least none that concerns you too much. But I think you need to know...

I lied, Matt, I never went to the store. Or I did, but I didn´t get there, because I got transported to another dimension. The place is called Kandrakar and is placed in the middle of the universe, and there I met four other guys that also looked as lost as I did. They came from Japan too, but in different dimesions, and then we all noticed a old man with long, grey, dreadlocks, a 25 year old man with no hair, an old chinese lady with long silver hair told us about the place we were and the places we all came from, and what was so special about the different dimensions. One of us is a ninja with a demon sealed inside him, another is a part-time thief with a alter ego, one is a beyblade champion and one want to be a pokémon trainer. Ledyba is a pokémon, a bit like digimons, but they can´t talk human language and evolves only one time. This thing is a beyblade, and the wrist-chain is a magical art relic that the boy with two egos steal so it wont come into the wrong hands, and I am the earth guardian of Kandrakar. We make sure no bad guys take over any dimensions, like the digi-destined does, we are five. I have earthpower, Daisuke, the part-time thief and normally a timid guy, have airpowers, Naruto, the ninja with a demon sealed inside him, have control over fire, Ash, the pokémon master-to-be, control water and our leader is Tyson, the beyblade champion, control energy and have the necklace called Kandrakars heart. The necklce hold all elements secrets.

We all now have: a beyblade, a demon sealed, a pokémon, a digimon and a magical art relic. Even if all are different types and sorts. So in short, I control earth, fight all universal evil, and I also have a demon sealed. A lizzard demon with one tail. The seal is on our stomachs. That´s about all I can remember...

Everyone look like they´ve just seen Venomyotismon or some other evil digimon dressed in a long purple dress with a lot of fluffy bunnies on it... it look so damn funny!

- It´s true, Agumon says, I saw it too!

Everyone laughs and both me, Agumon, Ledyba and Lizzy get pissed off.

Everyone! Can you guys come here a moment? They don´t belive me!

Sure! Training sucks when I already know this, Naruto says, and Sasue-teme keep looking strangely at me...

No problem, Daisuke smiles, I´m not getting married until tomorrow...

Ok, Ash answers, I´ll just finish this match

I´m on it, Tyson says, I´m getting sick and tired of Kai´s and Dragomons bickering.

In a blur of orange, seablue, light blue, and pink all the rest stand there in their guardian uniforms.

- Hi Tai! Naruto grins at me, you called for us? You really have a lot of people to tell the truth to...

- Here I am, Ash says calmly, I have to agree with Naruto... very many people indeed.

- Hi, Daisuke says shyly, I came too. Like I said, but my mother tried to drag me shopping again, so it took a moment.

- Earth, Tyson says and I ´m also dressed in my uniform, nice to meet you all. I´m Tyson.

- I can´t belive it, Davis screams, you guys exist!

- Yeah, Naruto answers, of course!

- And is that a Dragomon, Veemon screams, thought they were fairytales...

- Fairytales my ass, Dragomon hisses, say that again and I´ll kick your little blue ass!

- Dragomon, Tyson says, stop it. You can´t bicker with everyone. I thought I´d get a rest from that now when Kai isn´t here.

- So Tai spoke the truth? My mother asks.

- Yes, Naruto say and give us a (in)famous foxgrin, he did.

- Who is who, Izzy asks, I can´t remember?

- I´m a ninja and I have a nine-tailed fox sealed inside me since birth, Naruto smiles, and that´s probably why I´m so much like a fox. The name´s Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto

- I´m Daisuke, I have another alter ego that´s also a masterthief and his name is Dark Mousy, we are complete opposites. But we only steal magical art relics so no one will get hurt or it goes to the wrong hands, and all males in our family have had/or will get Dark when reached a certain age. My grandfather on my mother´s side was Dark before me.

- I´m Ash, a pokémon trainer who will be the ultimate Pokémon master, which means I´ve trained my pokémon the best.

- I´m Tyson, and I´m the beyblade world champion where I come from, and I also train materialarts. Kendo right now...

- On a high level, Cody asks, or a lower level?

- Higher, Tyso replies, I guess you also train Kendo? You look like you do...

- Yeah, Cody smiles, me and my grandfather from my mothers side...

- Ah, Tyson says chocked, I train and live with my grandfather from my fathers side.

I guess those two will like eachother. I think of something I´m sure we were told by the oracle.. we will get wings later too, it´s just that the need time to grow... I wonder which kind of wings...

RyuNeko´s notes

Kompis: Great, now she finally updates! It took you forever!

RyuNeko: Did not! I just had a lot to do... and one of my old classmates died in a car accident and I became a bit depressed, he used to be kind to me, even if most people there made my time in highshcool a living hell. So I was chocked, sad and depressed when it happened. I hoped it was nothing but a cruel rumour, but it wasn´t, it´s true! He died! It was slippery roads because of the snow and ice, the driver in the car he sat in lost control and got hit by another car, he had no seatbelt on and died immedeatly. I curse the fact that he didn´t have seatbelt on, but the female driver and her best friend still lives. I know all three of them, and I´m sorry that the other two, the girls, will have to live on knowing what happened and that they were there... and his family... we know them too... my little sister is friends with his little sister... Rassmus Lindholm, the whole town pray for you, and we wont forget you. Nor will we forget the horrible way you died, we all are thankful that you didn´t have to suffer. You left us all and we grief that we´ll never see you again. You had no enemies, everyone liked you, and I understand it. I have cried so much for your death, thought so much about our time in class 7-9B. It sounds like I was in love with him, but I wasn´t, he were like a brother to me, and a cool guy.

Wildcat: Rest In Peace, Rassmus, and we hope the next world you enter deserves you better than this one ever did, and there were so many people on both your memorial and funeral. RyuNeko only managed to come to your memorial, she couldn´t handle to go to the funeral, she sent a big bouqet of flowers instead. And as soon as RyuNeko know where to find it, she´ll visit your grave, we wont ever forget you. Did you know? There´s internet pages dedicated to you... visited many of them. Your school had a wonderful remembrance room for you?

RyuNeko: I ran there to sign the condolesance book, look at the lit candles, listened to your favourite music that they played for you and watched the pictures of you. It made me cry a lot, but it doesn´t matter, we all wish you´d come back to us!

Kompis: Um... RyuNeko... you wanted to say something more, ne?

RyuNeko: sniff Yeah! Happier thoughts Naru-Kit, thank you very much for reviewing! I love your fics, and I have checked and corrected the chapters a little. Tyson is seventeen, thank you for making me notice this, and I´m doing the next chapter for you. And thank you for your support! This chapter happened thanks to your and Hunter Hatake´s reviews 

Smiles big time


	8. Chapter 14

Summary: this is a x-over with Naruto,Beyblade,W.I.T.C.H, pokémon, digimon and DNAngel. Tyson Kinomiya, Naruto Uzumaki,Ash Ketchum, Tai ( last name?) and Daisuke Niwa learn that they are the new guardians of Kandrakar and they got elemental powers – how will this end? In chaos? Let´s find out! This fic will take place on various dimensions and alter worlds.

Pairings: Tyka, AshGary TaiMatt SasuNaru DaisukeRiku

Warnings: spelling ( feel free to point them out to me) Yaoi, Shonen –Ai, het.

Explainings:

( A/N )

electronic stuff +

- speaking

thinking

telepathy

**Demon talking to Human**

human to bit-beast/

Dark to Daisuke _Daisuke to Dark_

Chapter 14- Naruto

I´m back to my own world, and that´s cool, Renamon and Vulpix are the only ones who knows I disappeared. They know it wasn´t the real me that fought with Sasuke, not even Kakashi know I was ever gone. I jump up with the copy i a tree, absorb it, and jump down to fight Sasuke again.

- where were you, dobe? I know I fought a copy, I don´t know how you did it, because you did a great job with it , Sasuke whipers, but it didn´t use any red chakra - even if it almost lost to me.

- Shut up, teme, I have been fighting you all this time. If I choose to not use the red chakra, is my choise, it doesn´t mean you´re fighting a copy.

- Naruto, he growls, I know it wasn´t you. Stop lying to me. I know you aren´t honest with me, I don´t know why you insist on lying to me, but I´m not Sakura. And I´m hurt you thought I´m as stupid as that bitch or the baka scarecrow.

My eyes widen, he know! How? And he´s right about Sakura, she´s no better than a whore...

- I´m sorry, Sasuke, this is only known to Iruka and Tsunade-baachan. But you are right that I lied, but I did not think you are stupid. I promise to tell you after training, ok?

- Sure, he says with a small smirk, and I´ll treat you to ramen.

- Can´t we eat something else this time? Renamon wont let me eat ramen more than once per month, and I had it once this month, he says I need to eat better...

- Ok, he laughs silently while trying to kick me, it´s a deal.

I block him and use a fire jutsu, which suprises them all, and I burn Kakashi-sensei´s book. That´s good, it hold nothing but perverted novels, made by my other teacher – Ero-sennin( perverted hermit)

Kakashi get a bit angry with me and decides to let Sakura fight Sasuke and fight with me instead.

I almost kick his ass with a lot of fire jutsus no one ever seen before, and I would have won if I wasn´t too tired to fight him further, I know I would´ve. He´s a jounin, the higest rank beside Hokage. But me and Sasuke are stronger than him now, we will take the jounin test soon, but Sakura was degraded back to genin. She didn´t " hold enough standard" but then she quit being anything but a healingnin. She just have to be with us for missons, and I have no idéa why she´s here...

And she run off now, saying that she need to go back to the hospital to work.

- My poor book..., Kakashi mutters, but I am proud over your progress – Naruto. Well done, and Sasuke did a great job too. I´m proud to be your teacher. Ja ne! I´m off to see a dolphin!

- Poor Iruka-sensei..., I laugh, he´ll have a early date. But Kakashi-sensei will have to wait, Iruka- sensei have teaching to do until four o´clock and it´s merely three thirty.

- Speaking of dates, Sasuke reminds me, we have a dinnerdate today – rememer?

- Yeah, I smile, Renamon, Vulpix, you can return home now. I´ll come later, and I don´t need dinner tonight, ok?

- Ok, Renamons nods, see you later.

We go to a resurant where they serve dango (dumplings).

- My favourite place, he confess, because dango is my favourite food.

- That´s good enough, I give him a real smile, I´ll have Ichigodango (strawberry dumplings)

- Hn, he says and look around, there´s a free table over there. You can take a seat there, and I´ll go order, and you can get a chance to think how you´ll explain.

- Ok, I´d better just agree to what he says right now, I don´t want to hurt Sasuke´s feelings even more...

he return soon and inform me that the food will come soon.

- So, he says with those deep onyx eyes looking deeply into my blue ones, start explain.

I tell him the whole story and show him by playing with fire and not getting burned, he look impressed and decides to belive me, telling me he know I´m telling the truth since I´m a lousy lier.

- Am I really that bad, I asks sadly, I mean – a ninja must be able to lie...

- No, he reassures me, but you forget – I know you too well to be unable to tell when you´re lying and when you tell me the truth. So you are the fire guardian?

- Yeah, this is the whole story, I only told parts of it to Iruka-sensei and Tsunade-baachan – or they´d be constantly worrying about me.

- What tell you that I wont?

- Because, I say a bit chocked, you are a stoic bastard who wouldn´t panic even if the world got destroyed by Orochimaru.

- Don´t. Say. His. Name, Sasuke hisses at me, I know I made a big mistake there... but can´t you let it be overwith already?

- Yeah, I roll my eyes at him, and forget that you tried to kill me? I don´t think so...

- That was the part I regretted the most, he says in a sad voice, belive me – it really are. I´ve never regretted anything more than seeing your unconscious body there in the rain, that was the time I knew I´d never be able to kill you, because I care too much. I tried to kill you, but I couldn´t bring myself to do it, I still can´t nor will I ever be.

- I´m glad, I smile happily, because I´m much better off being alive and with you than dead and alone.

- But you wouldn´t be alone, he says seriously, you´d be able to meet your parents...

- I´m not in a hurry to do that, I confess, I want to live and show everyone that I´m not as bad as they belive me to be. And get stronger, and with you as a partner, I know I´ll reach that goal.

And then my normal bad luck show it´s face.

- Die demon! A man throw a kunai at me, you don´t deserve to be out with normal people! Only the gods know how you tricked the poor kids! Die!

I use my chakra to shield me, but I soon see Sasuke stand infront of me and his sharingan on, and talking back to the man.

- Stop it, he growls at the man, Naruto is as human as the rest of us!

I can´t belive I´m being protected by Sasuke!

- I- it´s ok, I stutters, it´s nothing. We can go elsewhere...

- No, he tells me, it´s not ok. And he can leave if _he_ think he´s too good to be in the same room as you. You did nothing wrong and he just attacked.

Another group have sneaked up on me and caught me, I struggle, and the owner tries to make them stop and take this elsewhere. Sasuke tries to stop them too, but so they´ll leave me alone, and to m rescue comes Tsunade-baachan who probably just bought a bottle of saké while Shizune wasn´t looking.

- STOP.THIS. NOW! She roars

everyone finally let go of me, I just got minor injuries, and I manage to land as gracefully as one can after going through this kind of things.

- You all broke the law that Sandaime-sensei made, he made a extra law that says that no one in this village is allowed to harm Naruto, and there are severe punishments for this! And you´ll have to pay the owner for what you destroyed.

Tsunade-baachan look scary right now, I´m glad I´m not the one she´s angry with, and Sasuke seem to agree with me.

- You´re lucky I went by, Naruto, and that Shizune have no idéa I sneaked out...

- Yeah, one of them mutters darkly, you´re lucky this time. But to fool the gondaime hokage that you´re human, that ought to be worse punishments than our...

He tries to spit on me, but misses, and sneer

- All adults know _you´re_ the damn Foxdemon, Kyuubi! And one day you´ll die!

- S-shut u-up, Hinata say in a pissed off voice, d-don´t s-say t-that a-about N-Naruto-kun!

- Yeah, Kiba growls, you´re speaking bullshit – ne Akamaru?

- Aauurf! Grrrr...

All my friends from " the rookie nine" as some people call us since the fist chuunin exams steps in. They must´ve heard the big ruckus and decided to check it out.

I first now notice a larger wound on my shoulder, it bleeds badly and I´m loosing blood fast now.

Kyuubi! Help me.

I´m already trying, seems like there was some kind of posion that thins out your blood, and that makes it unable to heal! I have to work on that first!

I fall down on my knees, it hurt damn it!

Fire surrounds me and seem to heal the wounds for me, thank gods I´m a guardian, right now it´s a good thing. I feel like I´m changing into my guardian form, oh no, not good!

I did change and two huge, fluffy, white wings grow out on my back.Vulpix and Renamon suddenly transported here and stand by my side, both looking furious, and Vulpix attack with a flamethrower.

Next thing I know, she starts glowing and growing.

- V-vulpix? She´s evolving! I says in a daze.

And when the glow fades, a big, blonde, nineailed fox stands there and it´s eyes have the same colour as mine.

- Ninetails, she growls, Niiineetaiiils!

- Ahh! Everyone screams, a demon!

That piss me off big time.

- She isn´t a demon, I say in a icecold voice, neither am I. Vulpix is a Pokémon. A being from another dimension, so are Renamon, but Renamon is a digimon.

- Let me digivolve, Renamon hisses, they tried to hurt you! I wasn´t hatched to let that happen! My purpose in life is to protect you.

He digivolve on his own, not waiting for a answer.

- Renamon digivole into... Kyuubimon!

Oh no, not good for me...

Kyuubimon is also a nine-tailed fox ( duh! Kyuubi means Ninetails), also blond and blue-eyed, with the top of it´s tails white, as well as his stomach, and a red/white ribbon and yin and yang signs.

- The only demons here, Kyuubimon roars, are you scums who attack innocent people like that!

Ninetails walk up to me and use her tails to hold me up.

- It´s ok, Sasuke say to Ninetails, I´ll help him.

- Niine, she says and hand me over to Sasuke, taiils!

- Ok, Sasuke replies, I promise.

Sasuke hold me close and makes sure I´m better.

- That was awsome, Kiba yells, are you ok, Naruto!

- I´ll be ok, I says as loud as I can, I just need rest!

- You have changed, Ino says, you suddenly look a bit older.

And then she make a fan-girlish sound before continue her rant.

- You look a bit like the yondaime now! Soo hot!

I roll my eyes at her silly comment, this happens to all guardians after transformation a couple of times, not that she know anything about that.

Tyson and Ash appears suddenly with their partners, sigh, I don´t need an army to save my ass...

- What happened? Tyson asks, we felt you got hurt – you know that we feel eachothers pain, ne? And where are we?

- Yeah, Ash says, who dare to attack our friend? And not to mention it hurt like hell!

Both of them stand there in their full guardian forms, wings and all, and look pissed off too.

- I´m ok, I tell them, and everything will work out fine. Tyson, Ash, I promise. And I´m sorry you had to feel it too...

- We´re just worried, Tyson smiles, we thought someone tried to kill you – and they did.

- I agree, Ash argues, because otherwise wouldn´t Vulpix evolve into Ninetails. But you got a very beautiful one, you should visit me and enter her in a beautycontest...

- Ash, Tyson scold, not now.

- Who´s the hot chick, Kiba asks, and she´s dressed like you – so is the black-haired guy?

Poor Tyson, Kiba think he´s a girl, easy mistake. And the following shriek did nothing to prove Kiba wrong...

- _I´M A GUY TOO_! _DAMN IT_!

- Are you sure? Tsunade asks

- Yes. I. Am. A. Guy, Tyson look both embarassed and pissed off

Dragomon, or what it´s name was, growls now.

- Stop making fun of my partner, it growls loudly, he is a male. As in not a female. Dorks!

- Eevee!

- WHERE DOES ALL THESE PEOPLE COME FROM? Tsunade-baachan yells

- I am Tyson Kinomiya, guardian of Kandrakas heart and I control energy, and I´m not from this weird dimension and my this is Ash Ketchum. I see you´re in good hands, Tyson winks at me, so we´ll leave.

Ash nods, but force some icewater on those who attacked me, then both leaves.

- I guess they´re your other friends, Sasuke laughs, they seem to be protective...?

- Y-yeah, I confirms, but all this ruckus is too much.

I return to my original state, and fall uncounsiouss.

Outside Naruto´s p.o.v

Sasuke´s P.o.v

- Naruto! all yells

- He´s ok, I reassure them all, he´s just uncounsiouss. I guess he just got tired from the training, shield himself and then he healed himself. As for Kyuubimon here, he use some Naruto´s energy to evolve. Whoever decided to give Naruto Vulpix, now Ninetails, and Renamon, for the moment Kyuubimon, did a wise choise. They look like he would have done if he were a fox, blond and blue-eyed, besides – do you really think a demon would have such beautiful wings? Not to mention - white wings? And he must have a angels patience to stand all you ignorant fools. Naruto isn´t Kyuubi, they are different, Kyuubi no Kitsune were a evil demon – Naruto is just a guy who happen to look like a fox. No reason to blame him for the demons sins.

- I agree, all of the "rookie nine" says loudly, so leave Naruto alone.

Tsunade-sama summons some ANBU-guards to deal with the ignorant villagers. Then she sign to us to follow her, I carry Naruto along with me, and the two foxes follow their partner. Inner Sasuke, yeah the pig Sakura aint the only one with a inner personality, squeals for the opportunity to hold Naruto this close. To tell the truth, he just popped up one day and wont leave me alone. I tried to kill Inner Sasuke a lot of times, but now, I mostly ignore him... but he does have his times too...

- I have to inform you, since there´s no other option right now, and I temporarly break the strict law created by Yondaime hokage on his last breath, kept by Sandaime and Gondaime hokage. One hour and only for Gondaime hokage. The Uzumaki Naruto original law wont be broken again after this.

- Are there a law? About Naruto? Kiba asks

- Yes, Tsunade-sama replies, there are two laws about Uzumaki Naruto. One am I about to break now. The original law is the one to never talk about the fact that Uzumaki Naruto is the vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune. That is the law Yondaime made to protect Naruto from getting shunned from the coming generations, only those who lived the night of destruction is ment to know about this, but those bastards also know his heiritage, so they blame Naruto for everything wrong in this village. And they blame him for the death of his very own parents.

Tsunade cry on this thought, she look devastated, I feel sorry for Naruto.

- The villagers have treated Naruto like this since the day he was borned, she sobs, and thinking about it hurt my heart. Even if his life have been hell, he still smile and give hope to those who have none, not letting it pull him down. I´m one of those, if he hadn´t come with Jiraiya to fetch me – I´d punsh the pervert in the face and then gived a damn about this place. But the brat inspired me to protect Konoha. Just like my dead little brother and fiancé wanted, hn, the brat is just like those two... but the truth is still the truth. Naruto have kept the damn fox locked up his whole life, even if he didn´t know about it, nor were he supposed to know at all. But the traitor Mizuki told him, and it went like it did, he can now use the fox´s chakra from time to time. That´s the red chakra, and that´s the reason why his features change and his eyes changing to red, but what Sasuke said is true too. Naruto isn´t the fox, nor is the fox Naruto, they are different beings and the fox sins are it´s own.

- Who were Naruto-kuns parents? Hinata ask without stuttering

- Sigh, Tsunade sighs deeply, I guess I can tell you. The parents were none other than Yondaime hokage and his wife, Uzumaki Arashi and Kyo, but none stories allowd tell that their last name was Uzumaki. That´s because too many think Naruto as a shame to the Uzumaki name and that the beloved fourth hokage doesn´t deserve to have such a shame upon his name, so they made a own law that said that no one is allowed to mention the Yondaime or his wifes last name. Naruto doesn´t know, but it sure as hell haven´t changed his ambition to become a hokage too, haha. One could think it´s in Uzumakis blood to become hokages...

we all look like goldfishes on land, wow, who´d thought that about the dobe?

¤ cool! Inner Sasuke yells, I knew the"dobe" looked a lot like Yondaime!¤

_and you never told me, I frown, why?_

¤ I did! He screams, but you ignored me! Bastard!¤

_don´t you start too..._

- Now, she says, is the time up. You all have to promise not to tell a soul, not even Naruto, he´ll get to know when he need to know. Which isn´t until I say so.

She storms off to punish the villagers.

- Wow. Is all Shikamaru can say, that´s something I´d never thought was possible...

- And you´re the smart one, Ino huffs, so that leaves the rest clueless too.

- I- I w-wonder w-why- N- Naruto-kun h-had w-wings a-and w-where t-the fi-fire ca-came fro-from...

_-_ we all do, Sakura says and look as stupid as she actually are, but he did look hot like that... no, don´t worry Lee, I´m not leaving you... but a girl can think another guy is hot even if she love another.

¤ yeah! Stick to thick-eyebrows, he´s as ugly as you are, and leave Naru-chan alone! He´s mine!¤

_shut up! I agree, but you´re giving me a headache, so be quiet!_

¤ Ok¤

- But, Neji say in a serious tone, someone should keep an eye on Naruto until he recover better. Who know if the villagers wont try again ?

- Let Sasuke do it, Ino laughs evilly, he´s the one who have him right now. Besides, no one else would be able to. Our parents are old enough to know about the we-know-what, so they´d kick him out.

- Ok, I answer, because you´re right. Me and Naruto is about the only orphans, the most people had at least relatives of some sort left.

- I- I didn´t mean to, Ino stutters, I had no intention to remind you about that...

- Yes, I answers coldly, you did. But it´s ok, I should try to move on anyways, and I´ll go home now. Me, and these two will look after the dobe until he´s better.

The others leave all after we four have left, we as in: the two foxes, me and Naruto.

Once I get home, I open the door and ask the one who speak human language – Renamon ( he evolved back)- to close it. And then I put the dobe to bed, in the room beside mine, so I can ear him. That used to be one of my older cousins room, back then, I used to think about making the wall thicker. But now I´m thankfu that I never did.

- Hungry? The fox digimon asks, I can make a omelette?

- No thanks, I answers politely, we actually manage to finish our meal before the attack.

- Ninetails? Renamon asks, do you want any omelette?

- Niinetails! She beams.

Hm. They really belong with Naruto... so much like him from time to time...

¤ And so do we, Inner Sasuke yells, Naru-chan belongs to us too! ¤

_You´re aware that it´s not true? He don´t belong to anyone before one claims him as his/hers?_

_¤_ so? What are you waiting for? Next millenium!¤

_I´m sure I told you to shut up..._

And it´s silent again. After finally deciding to tell Naruto the truth, Inner Sasuke seem to have died.Yes! finally! I won´t miss him...or maybe just a little bit, he was kinda fun and one of the few intelligent beings around

Later that night.

Naruto´s P.o.v again

Where am I? I´m not at home. That mean I´m elsewhere, the question is exactly where am I then?

- I see you decided to wake up, I hear Sasuke say, it took you a while. Thinking you said it was nothing...

- Ok, I smile sheepishly, I was wrong. I admit it was worse than I thought...

- Naruto, he say seriously, there´s something you need to know. Tsunade-sama told us about Kyuubi and your being it´s vessel, don´t worry none of us hate you for it, we understand that it´s not true – you´re not the demon, nor should you pay for it´s sins. Know what? I think it´s suffering enough from being locked up inside such a place like your stomach. It must´ve been able to smell the stench from all that ramen, poor beast...

We both laugh at that comment, I forget to be upset with baa-chan for telling them, and I feel a lot better.

- you know what? I almost felt sorry for that blunette, Sasuke laughs, everyone thought he was a girl... and he looked upset about it...

- Yeah, I agree, but Tyson have a rather feminine look – and that low ponytail he have doesn´t help much.. his boyfriend is a freaky, possesive bastard. He tried to kill me and the waterguardian, because we´re single and he thought we´d steal his Tyson, he wanted to send a phoenix on us... I´m not interested in younger men anyways.

- He´d just dare, Sasuke answers, I´d kick his ass for that. I´m a rather possesive bastard too.

Then he just kiss me! I got chocked as hell! But it felt good, so I lean into the next kiss, I never thought I´d be gay... to hell with it... Sasuke is a really good kisser...no, great fits better

- Do you really accept this? He ask me carefully.

- Obviously, I do, or I wouldn´t have responded, now would I?

- I just had to ask, he smiles at me, I´ve waited too long to do this.

- Yeah, I agrees, you certainly have...

- Remember our first "kiss" ? that was hilarious.

- Yeah, I laugh, and a mistake. Some guy in the row infront of your pushed me, so I lost my balance, but I wouldn´t forget it unless I caught amnesia... remember? we both looked sick afterwards...

- I went into chock, he confess, I´d never thought I´d like to get kissed by another guy...

- You´re better than me, I laugh slightly, because I had no idéa what I thought.

- I´m just making one thing clear, he smirks, I´m the seme – so forget that position.

I roll my eyes at him.

- I have no idéa what that is, I answers, but sure.

- It means I´m the dominant, he laughs, and you´re the uke – which mean you´re the submissive one.

- Hey, tease him, it´s your name. Sas_uke._

- But it doesn´t say I actually take it, he smirks amused, and you accepted. End of story.

- I don´t mind, I laugh, I just had to say that.

He kiss me again to prove his point, I don´t mind, actually.

But Renamon and Ninetails interrupt us, Renamon says we´d better get back home,and Sasuke look annoyed again.

- You can as well stay, he tell them, becuse you´re moving in anyways. I´m not risking someone else to attack my boyfriend, when I´m not looking, end of story.

He really like that word, ne? That and "hn".

The both of them look amused and return frrom wherever they came from, probably to see if they can find a good room to live in, and we can continue.

( Nothing like that, pervs, just talking for now – they just became a couple!)

RyuNeko´s notes

RyuNeko: I´m back from depression and set on writing again! This chapter is for Naru-Kit, thanks, once again. It´s now six reviews! And it´s even double the amount I wanted , I´m feeling so happy about that!... I´m happy as long as some people like my fics, flamers isn´t all that great, unless they help me improve as a writer without trying to make me sound too useless. I mean, sure,I want to know what I do wrong, and how to correct it. But got sad about my very first review, it was a flame and compared my writing to a chibis, I´m not that bad! I don´t think so... am I?

Kompis: No. Don´t listen to that part, and if you still feel bad, I have a Haruno Sakura punchingdoll... Hand it to RyuNeko

RyuNeko Psychotic grin : Thanks, hehehehe, I´m off for some Sakura-bashing...

Walks off

Wildcat: Kompis... you know you wont see that punchingdoll again?

Kompis: Yup... but she wont take her wrath out on us, which make it better for us.

Sakura: Who keep talking about me?

Wildcat: Run ,bitch, run! If RyuNeko find you here, we´ll get to kill you...

No,wait! stay! I get to kill!

Sakura : No! Runs off screaming like the coward she really are

RyuNeko: I heard some suspicious screams... sound like the worst pink bitch of all pink bitches out there... I wanna kill it!

Kompis: Nah, we just watched your " Kill Sakura – M rated version" tape. It´s your favourite movie, made by you, Nadia and Jeanette – remember it ?

RyuNeko: smirks Yeah... we did it alright... and no offence to Haruno Sakura- fans (are there such thing?) but I hate her. So do not read my Naruto-fics, most of them will contain sakura-bashing. Maybe I should´ve said so earlier... Nah!

By the way thanx to all reviewers! And Shikarimon, the SasuNaru is now here! So the GaryAsh part is on it´s way too! I hope you noticed the update as it happened to be finished last night, only a few hours before I got your review!Yaoilover, I hope you like this chapter too! FireFalcon786, I´m so happy when you said you like it, I also hope Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha will continue reading and reviewing, 'cuz that´s what keeps me writing! All other reviewers-to-be: I so wanna know what you think! So onegai write and tell me, no matter how short it may be!. ...Until next chapter: Ja ne!


End file.
